No meu coração, o teu destino
by FABIeCARLINHA
Summary: Continuação do episódio 2x19 SOS, com um final diferente, sem o retorno do Michael. JATE.
1. 1 Dólar Por Seus Pensamentos

CAPÍTULO 1 - "1 DÓLAR POR SEUS PENSAMENTOS" 

_Trilha sonora: "WICKED GAME", Chris Isaak._

Jack já estava muito rouco de tanto gritar. Ele engoliu seco para responder a pergunta de Kate. _Até quando ele pretendia esperar?_ Nem ele mesmo sabia.

"Até que eu recupere minha voz. Daí, grito mais um pouco".

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu resumir em palavras. Kate estava pensativa, como que assimilando a resposta de Jack:

"Talvez, eles não possam te escutar". Ela simplificou a situação. A voz de Kate também estava ligeiramente rouca.

"Eles me escutam, sim".

Jack sabia que de alguma forma estava sendo observado. Porém, na mata, só se ouvia o fogo que queimava na frente de Jack e Kate e o som da respiração ofegante dos dois. Kate hesitou por um breve instante, mas resolveu falar de uma vez o que tinha pra dizer a Jack:

"Eu sinto muito por ter te beijado".

Kate sentiu seu rosto esquentar e tinha certeza que suas sardas avermelharam-se. Instintivamente, ela olhou para baixo, fixando seu olhar na grama entre seus pés e a fogueira, com vergonha de encarar Jack. Para que mentir pra ele, dizendo que se arrependeu de algo que ela queria há tanto tempo? _Ah, Kate... agora, o Jack vai ficar ainda mais bravo com você..._

Quando ouviu aquelas palavras de Kate, Jack achou, por um instante, que tinha levado um soco no estômago. Ele sabia que, uma hora ou outra, esse assunto viria à tona, mas jamais pensou que seria desta forma: com Kate se desculpando pelo beijo. _Ela sente muito? Sente muito?... Eu não._ Jack pensou rapidamente no que dizer e não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas; talvez, elas não existissem. Ele tinha certeza que Kate estava apenas 'jogando verde' ao dizer aquilo e, portanto, resolveu ser honesto. Eles, finalmente, estavam tendo um momento juntos, depois de tantos desencontros e já era hora de pararem com esses joguinhos. Lembrou do beijo de Kate, tão doce, tão suave e tão... urgente.

"Eu não". Jack jamais se arrependeria de beijá-la.

Encarou Kate e ela o olhou espantada; não esperava aquela resposta de Jack. Sem saber o que dizer, ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando profundamente os olhos castanhos de Jack. Sair correndo passou pela cabeça dela, mas definitivamente não era uma opção no momento. Sem se dar conta, inclinou-se aproximando seu rosto do de Jack e percebeu que ele estava fazendo o mesmo. Os dois sentiram seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem a medida em que se aproximavam até que finalmente seus lábios se encontraram num beijo carinhoso, terno, suave...Era parecido com o primeiro beijo que deram, mas passaram apenas alguns segundos para que este beijo superasse o primeiro. Jack trouxe suas mãos delicadamente ao rosto de Kate, acariciando seus cachos cor de chocolate com uma delas. Kate tinha suas mãos apoiadas paralelamente no peito de Jack. Após alguns minutos, eles separaram suas bocas para recuperarem o fôlego. Foram afastando seus rostos lentamente, ficando centímetros um do outro.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Jack estava maravilhado com a beleza de Kate e contemplava suas sardas e seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam. Kate sentiu um calor crescendo no seu corpo, ela sabia bem que sentimentos eram esses e por isso sentiu medo. Medo. Tinha que recuar.

Afastou-se abruptamente das mãos de Jack, que continuavam até aquele instante no rosto dela. Jack não pode evitar o sentimento de dor ao ver Kate se afastar. Ela falou numa voz tão baixa, que Jack teve que se esforçar para ouvir:

"Jack, eu não posso..."

"Kate, por favor. Não diga nada". Jack interrompeu. "As coisas estão tão difíceis ultimamente, por isso eu te peço que, por favor, não diga nada".

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia-se tão frágil diante do olhar de Jack que não teve forças para combater seus sentimentos, seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se encorajada a lutar contra seus medos. Era tudo o que ela precisava, o olhar reconfortante de Jack era tudo naquele momento.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, dessa vez, um período mais longo de tempo, num silêncio confortável.

Eles se acomodaram da melhor maneira que podiam, e enquanto as chamas da fogueira iam se transformando em brasas, Kate acabou por adormecer profundamente, tinha sido um dia intenso e ela se sentia esgotada, física e emocionalmente. Quem sabe seus sonhos seriam mais amenos?

Jack, no entanto, sentia-se inquieto, era impossível conciliar o sono. Apesar de sentir que não tinham sido só os olhos de Kate que estiveram sobre ele nas ultimas horas, os Outros não haviam manifestado sua presença ainda, e isso era ao mesmo tempo tranqüilizador e terrificante: o que aconteceria se eles não aparecessem, e o pior, o que aconteceria se eles aparecessem? Ele tinha um plano, mas mesmo assim, sentia medo, por ele, por todos do acampamento, e principalmente por Kate. Nunca se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ela.

Apesar de debater sobre essas questões, e sua preocupação ser verdadeira, ele não podia se furtar de olhar para Kate adormecida, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, ao alcance de suas mãos, mas com o coração fechado, pelo menos para ele.

O que será que aqueles olhos já tinham visto? Que caminhos seus pés haviam percorrido, quem aqueles braços teriam envolvido em longos e ternos abraços, que canções teriam saído de seus lábios...quem aqueles lábios já teriam beijado? Eram tantas questões, e Kate era puro mistério! Ele se sentia atraído e ao mesmo tempo receoso de descobrir mais sobre ela. Sabia que ela havia amado, e que havia matado também, mas de tudo que eles já haviam falado, o que seria verdade? Por que aquele medo irracional que a fazia fugir sempre que algo parecia realmente fazer sentido?

Mas, Jack sabia que não era pressionando-a que teria as respostas que buscava. Tentara fazer isso algumas vezes e provocara apenas tristeza. Quando a vira chorando nas cavernas, tinha ficado surpreso e mortificado por ver aqueles olhos carregados de uma dor profunda. Tinha ficado sem reação, totalmente paralisado...

Nunca mais vira o aviãozinho nas mãos dela. O que será que ele significava, e por que aquela vez ela teria mentido a respeito da chave? Será que ela imaginou que ele não o daria a ela? Ele faria o que ela desejasse, contanto que ela fosse sincera.

Imerso nestes pensamentos, Jack sentiu os olhos pesados, e não conseguindo mais controlar o sono, deixou-se adormecer ao lado do fogo. Quando deu por si, a luz que se filtrava entre as folhas da floresta banhava a clareira e revelavam que mais um dia começava na ilha.

Sentou-se esfregando os olhos e virou-se para verificar se Kate estava bem: ela dormia profundamente ainda, sua respiração tranqüila escapando pelos lábios entreabertos. Ele sorriu, e voltou-se para a fogueira para desmanchá-la. Seus olhos, no entanto, registraram uma imagem estranha, até mesmo bizarra...três pares de pés descalços ladeavam a fogueira apagada. Jack sentiu sua pele arrepiar, dos pés até a nuca, e pondo-se em pé num salto, encarou os donos daqueles pés.

"Ora, ora, ora...dois pombinhos perdidos deste lado da floresta?"

_**Continua.**_


	2. Cartas Na Mesa

CAPÍTULO 2 – "CARTAS NA MESA" 

_Trilha sonora: "WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL", Ronan Keating._

Jack sentia-se num filme em câmera lenta, seu corpo demorando a processar as informações que recebia, e reagir de maneira correta. Zeke e dois homens, tão maltrapilhos e ameaçadores quanto ele, encaravam-no firmemente, sem deixar escapar nenhum detalhe de seus movimentos.

"Pensamos que vocês iriam embora ainda ontem à noite. Vejo que o doutor é insistente..."

Jack sentia a língua grossa dentro da boca, só pensava em Kate ali, adormecida, e o que aconteceria se ela acordasse. No mesmo instante, como que lendo seus pensamentos, ele ouviu a folhagem a seu lado estalar, e com o canto dos olhos percebeu que Kate acordava, logo se pondo em pé, como ele, assim que avistou os três Outros parados a sua frente.

"Jack!" Kate estava aflita e olhava Jack de cima a baixo, procurando por algum sinal de sangue ou um machucado, esperava pelo pior. "O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou sem fôlego; não sabia desde quando eles estavam ali a observá-los e se havia acontecido alguma coisa no tempo em que estivera adomercida.

"O amor não é lindo, meus caros? Adoro essa preocupação, que poderia ter sido evitada se o doutor aqui não insistisse em atravessar a linha". Zeke dava uma risada sarcástica, sem deixar seu olhar se desviar de Jack por um momento.

" _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..."_. Jack pensou em silêncio.

"Então, Jack? Perdeu a língua? Vai deixar a moça falar por você". Zeke insistia no olhar fixo sobre Jack.

"Não. Você usou a surpresa a seu favor, mas agora eu posso reverter esse jogo". Jack estava calmo, e sabia que usar a força não adiantaria de muito na situação em que estava, na verdade não viera até ali para medir força com Zeke e seus comparsas.

Kate estudava friamente os homens que acompanhavam Zeke, como uma leoa, que observa cada movimento de sua presa. Para qualquer ação que eles tomassem, ela estava preparada. Durante milésimos de segundos, voltou-lhe a mente a noite em que abriram a escotilha com Locke e Hurley. Ela havia feito uma promessa a Jack, que estaria com ele, pro que viesse e neste momento, ela estava mais certa do que nunca de que cumpriria a promessa, em todo e qualquer momento que Jack precisasse.

"Nós temos algo que vocês querem, vocês tem algo que nós queremos. Vim propor uma troca". Jack falava calmamente, avaliando as reações de seus interlocutores. Como da outra vez em que haviam se encontrado apenas Zeke falava:

"Nós escutamos seus gritos Jack, e acabamos por pensar no assunto, de maneira superficial, claro. Não imaginamos que você seria tão persistente".

Jack não se sentiu surpreso com a revelação. Tinha certeza que havia sido observado durante o dia anterior, só não imaginava que os Outros tinham chegado a cogitar seu pedido.

"Então, se sabem porque vim, e que sou insistente, vamos negociar". Jack sentia a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo a toda velocidade, o pânico inicial sendo substituído por uma sensação de calma, até quem sabe, uma ponta de confiança.

"Não tão rápido doutor, não tão rápido. Seu amigo Michael causou estragos na minha comunidade, e isso deve ser reparado antes de negociarmos qualquer coisa".

Estragos? Que tipo de estragos Michael, sozinho, poderia ter causado? A pergunta que inquietava Jack também inquietava Kate, que sentia a vigilância atenta de um dos outros sobre ela. No entanto, sentia-se estranhamente segura. Depois do terror de ver três Outros ali, parados em frente a eles, e o estranhamento por ver Jack paralisado diante deles, desde que ele começara a falar, o medo tinha ido embora.

Surgia de dentro dela uma esperança, não sabia de onde vinha, nem o porque...só sabia que a sensação estava ali, e não parecia ser falsa ou passageira. Se ela estivesse com ele, Jack resolveria, senão tudo, pelo menos boa parte dos problemas...ela ajudaria com o que restasse.

Sua atenção desviou-se de novo para a conversa entre Jack e Zeke. Queria saber o que Michael havia feito, e porque era importante para os outros.

"Seu amigo realmente mostrou-se um pai zeloso, mas imprudente. Matou 3 dos meus, feriu gravemente mais dois, antes de conseguirmos colocá-lo fora de combate". O sorriso no rosto de Zeke não deixava entrever nada de seus pensamentos.

Jack não acreditava.

"Vocês o mataram?"

"Não, doutor, não. Mas ele sofreu as conseqüências de seus atos impensados, e acredito que aprendeu a lição".

A cabeça de Jack rodava num turbilhão de imagens, misturando Michael e "Henry" numa só realidade. Eles também haviam torturado o Outro capturado. Será que haviam se tornado como aqueles a quem odiavam (e temiam ao mesmo tempo)?

"Se vocês já deram a ele uma lição, como você diz, então porque mantê-lo? Ele só foi buscar o filho. Um pai desesperado é capaz de tudo, e Walt nunca entenderia se soubesse que Michael não tivesse tentado buscá-lo. Isso destruiria a relação deles".

Neste momento Jack sentiu que Zeke afrouxava. Seria impressão ou teria visto mesmo aqueles ombros altivos arriarem um pouco, o sorriso se desmanchar no canto da boca? Porque falar da relação entre pai e filho poderia mexer tanto com aquele homem cruel?

Jack resolveu insistir.

"Eu e meu pai não pudemos nos entender durante muitos anos, e quando eu pensei que poderia consertar as coisas entre nós, não havia mais tempo. Não gostaria de ver Michael e Walt passarem pelo mesmo que passei com meu pai. Eu o amava, mas não pude dizer a ele".

Agora já não era sensação, e Kate também percebeu. Zeke parecia preste a explodir ou desmoronar a qualquer momento, bem ali, no meio da floresta.

"Não venha me contar suas histórias paternas Jack, pois elas não me interessam". O momento tinha passado, escapou como grãos de areia entre os dedos, e Zeke era de novo o mesmo que se havia mostrado da outra vez: frio, cruel e extremamente perigoso.

Dando as costas a Kate e Jack, falou simplesmente.

"Estejam aqui hoje, ao pôr-do-sol, com ele. Apenas vocês três, sem armas, sem planos. Trarei os dois e poderemos negociar. Agora, voltem para a praia, as pessoas estão se perguntando onde vocês estão".

E sumiu dentro da floresta, com os outros dois em seu encalço, tão misteriosa e silenciosamente como havia chegado.

Kate e Jack desabaram ao lado das cinzas da fogueira, respirando apressadamente. Estavam atônitos. O que tinha sido aquele encontro? O que havia acabado de acontecer?

"Kate, você está bem?".

"Agora sim, Jack, mas o que foi tudo isso? Será que ele realmente vai negociar conosco?"

Jack não sabia, mas tinha ficado intrigado com duas coisas: porque quando falou de seu pai Zeke tinha se mostrado vulnerável? E como eles sabiam que na praia as pessoas estavam preocupadas com eles?

Tudo era muito estranho, mas não havia tempo a perder. Tinham que chegar a praia, preparar todos no acampamento para um possível ataque dos Outros, caso a negociação fosse apenas uma farsa, e retirar Henry com segurança da escotilha. Começou a arrumar suas coisas e enterrar os restos da fogueira, e Kate acompanhou-o nestes preparativos. Não tinham ânimo para conversar, e partiram da clareira em silêncio.

Kate parecia calma, mas sua mente não parava de funcionar um só instante. Não apenas pelo medo de se ver acuada pelos Outros em pleno território "inimigo", mas também por todos os acontecimentos que haviam antecedido aquele momento: a rede, a chuva, sua frase, a resposta de Jack, o beijo.

"_Estou enlouquecendo, e ver aquele cavalo na floresta foi apenas um sinal. Como pensar no Jack nessa hora, em que tudo está tão perigoso e incerto"_. Inconscientemente, ela balançou levemente a cabeça.

Jack, que vinha caminhando pouco atrás dela, percebeu aquele gesto, e não pode reprimir um pensamento curioso: o que aquela cabecinha estaria planejando?

"Teve alguma idéia Kate?"

"Idéia? Não, nenhuma, por quê?".

"Você estava tão compenetrada pensando, e de repente balançou a cabeça...achei que era alguma idéia querendo fugir!"

Ela sorriu e aproveitou para fazer uma pausa, virando-se para ele.

"Estava apenas pensando...o que fazer nessa ilha senão pensar, afinal temos muito tempo pra isso."

"Eu sei, mas de repente parece que tudo desmorona sobre nós, e aí não sobra tempo para nada..." Um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Jack e sumiu no mesmo instante: o que ele e Kate poderiam fazer com algum tempo livre, se pudessem confiar mais um no outro?

"Nem tempo para ficarmos aqui parados, a praia não está longe e há muito que fazer lá antes do pôr-do-sol". Kate ficou arredia, e recomeçou a andar, apressada.

Jack ficou confuso e partiu atrás dela. Será que seu rosto tinha denunciado sua mente?

A caminhada até a praia mostrou-se rápida e silenciosa. Ouviam apenas os sons da floresta, já familiares, e os pés movendo-se ligeiros sobre as folhas. Kate fechou-se num mutismo teimoso, bem característico seu, e Jack resolveu respeitar, aproveitando para fazer uma lista mental das tarefas a serem executadas no acampamento quando chegassem.

A luz tornou-se mais intensa e a brisa soprou mais quente no rosto deles, sinal que a praia estava próxima. Sentir aquela areia fofa sob os pés e o cheiro de maresia era como estar de volta ao lar, de certa maneira.

Ao pisarem na praia, no entanto, a calma transformou-se em pânico, e eles se viram cercados. O que significava aquilo?

_**Continua. **_


	3. O Conselho De Elrond

CAPÍTULO 3 – "O CONSELHO DE ELROND" 

_Trilha sonora: "AS TIME GOES BY", Frank Sinatra._

No acampamento da praia, as pessoas discutiam fervorosamente e tudo indicava que algo grave estava acontecendo. O clima era tenso, os sobreviventes estavam nervosos e agitados. Jack e Kate entreolharam-se sem entender o que acontecia. Assim que pisaram na areia fofa da praia, algumas pessoas vieram na direção dos dois, falando sem parar, tentando explicar alguma coisa, mas isso só fez com que mais pessoas se agrupassem ao redor de Jack, num falatório ininterrupto.

Sayid avistou o médico e Kate chegando na praia e apressou-se para ir falar com os dois, abrindo caminho entre o grupo de pessoas à volta. Kate sentiu-se aliviada por vê-lo e Jack também, ambos queriam entender o por que da confusão. O iraquiano estava pesaroso e com o semblante preocupado; isso não podia ser bom...

"Jack, que bom que você voltou!" Sayid falou.

"Eu também acho ótimo estar de volta, Sayid, mas você pode me explicar o que aconteceu que deixou esse alvoroço no acampamento?" Jack respondeu.

Sayid ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

"E então, Sardenta, como foi o passeio com o Doc na Floresta Encant..." Sawyer não teve tempo de terminar seu comentário.

"Agora, não, Sawyer!" Kate falou rispidamente, visivelmente irritada com as observações do loiro.

"Afinal, Jack, o que aconteceu com vocês? E onde estão Locke e Eko?" Foi a vez de Ana-Lucia lançar perguntas. Jack franziu o cenho "_O que John e Eko tinham a ver com a negociação que ele e Kate foram fazer com os Outros?_" Claramente, os fatos não estavam se encaixando e o grupo precisava conversar. Kate pensou o mesmo e indagou:

"O que houve com Locke e Eko?" Isso foi o suficiente para que todos começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo, uns fazendo perguntas outros tentando responde-las. Jack abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente e disse em voz alta, solicitando a atenção de todos:

"Hei! Hei!" Todos pararam de falar e viraram-se para seu líder. Ele continuou. "Vamos manter a calma, ok? Está tudo bem, todos estão bem. Eu e Kate voltamos... e Locke, bom... Locke sabe se cuidar melhor que qualquer um aqui". Fez uma breve pausa para tomar fôlego e terminou apenas dizendo que... "Está... tudo bem".

O grupo de pessoas começou a se dispersar pela praia, aparentemente mais calmas. Com a voz mais baixa, Jack dirigiu-se àqueles que permaneciam ao seu lado: Kate, Sayid, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

"Precisamos conversar. Logo. Vou até a escotilha ver como estão... Espere! Ana, se você está aqui e Locke sumiu com Eko pelo que pude entender, quem está com o Henry, na escotilha?"

"Não se preocupe, Jack. O Charlie ficou lá cuidando do botão. Avisei para que ele não abrisse a porta para Henry, sob nenhuma hipótese. Acho que o Hurley ia pra lá com a Libby fazer companhia para ele". Ana explicou.

"Certo. Estou indo, então. Acho perigoso deixá-los com aquele...homem. Espero que vocês possam vir comigo para conversarmos sobre a troca do Henry pelo Michael e o Walt".

Sayid, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia olharam assustados para Jack. Não acreditavam no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Jack, então você conseguiu..." Sayid estava perplexo.

"Quer dizer que o Doc é mais... habilidoso do que nós pensávamos? Quem diria..." Sawyer falou com um olhar cínico. Jack assentiu com a cabeça.

Kate, que estava quieta até então, apenas observando a situação, resolveu explicar.

"É, nós esperamos pelos Outros, ficamos esperando desde ontem...e hoje de manhã, quando acordamos, eles estavam lá. Aceitaram fazer a troca, mas só eu e Jack podemos ir para levar Henry e trazer Michael e Walt de volta."

"Só vocês dois? Mas isso é loucura! Só pode ser uma emboscada..." Sayid raciocinou rapidamente.

"Justamente por isso que precisamos conversar e tentar achar uma saída, bolar um plano para o caso de... Para o caso de precisarmos de um". Jack disse.

Entendendo a gravidade da situação, o grupo caminhou pela mata até a escotilha. Jack e Kate estavam extremamente exaustos, famintos e sedentos por um banho. Caminharam num ritmo rápido e logo chegaram na entrada da escotilha.

Chegando lá, foram cumprimentados por Charlie, Hurley e Libby que ficaram cuidando do botão e do prisioneiro. Sayid encarregou-se de "liberá-los" para que pudessem conversar mais reservadamente sobre a troca dos prisioneiros. Kate correu para o chuveiro da escotilha que, _vejam só, alguém consertou!_ Jack prontificou-se para ir até a cozinha e preparar um lanche para os dois.

Os outros três ficaram na sala do computador, aguardando em silêncio o retorno de Jack e Kate. Todos pareciam estar muito longe em seus pensamentos, buscando uma solução para esse quebra-cabeça. Além da troca que seria feita no final do dia, tinham que procurar Locke e Eko, que só Deus sabe onde estavam. Henry tentou falar alguma coisa, de dentro do seu "cativeiro", chegou a fazer algumas provocações, ele estava ficando mais cínico e confiante pela maneira que John e Jack reagiam aos seus comentários, mas dessa vez calou-se rapidamente, já que não deram ouvidos às suas palavras sem sentido.

Kate pegou-se pensando em Jack, enquanto se despia no banheiro da escotilha. Calmamente, deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos e levando embora, por alguns instantes, todas as suas preocupações. Fechou os olhos e se posicionou totalmente embaixo da corrente de água.

Apesar de todos os problemas, ao fechar os olhos, só conseguia visualizar Jack. _Jack_, ela repetia inconscientemente. Ao pensar nele e no beijo dele, sentiu arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo, sentia um desejo de ter mais daquela doce sensação. Após alguns minutos, abriu os olhos permitindo que a lembrança do beijo de Jack fosse sumindo lentamente de seus pensamentos. Kate saiu do banho revigorada, com suas forças renovadas para enfrentar o dia que tinha pela frente com muita determinação.

Jack escutou o chuveiro ser ligado e embalado pelo agradável som da água que corria, deixou seus pensamentos viajarem para longe dali. Sorria, mesmo sem se dar conta. Jack parou na frente da porta do banheiro, completamente tomado pelas sensações que o beijo na noite anterior lhe propiciara. Queria sentir o carinho de Kate novamente. _Kate_, ele repetia inconscientemente. Que mistério! Como podia ela mexer tanto com ele? Mexia com ele para o bem e para o mal. Jack se assustava cada vez que pensava em seus sentimentos por ela. Ele sequer sabia definir o que eram esses sentimentos.

Soltou um suspiro e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Tinha que preparar um café-da-manhã para ele e Kate.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, Kate sentou-se à mesa, na frente de Jack. Ela estava com os cabelos molhados, o que deixava seus cachos mais evidentes. _Ela é linda_, Jack pensou. Começaram a lanchar... frutas, cereais "Dharma", café...

"Alguma idéia, Jack?"

"Hum?" Ele estava com a cabeça longe, ainda nos cachos de Kate.

"Você já teve alguma idéia? Sobre o que vamos fazer para nos precaver hoje à noite". Kate reformulou a pergunta, notando que Jack estava distraído.

"Não. Ainda não". Jack respondeu com um ar sóbrio e sério. Houve alguns instantes de silêncio e Kate percebeu uma mudança gradual na expressão do rosto de Jack, ele parecia mais leve. Certamente, ele estava pensando em algo agradável. _Será que ele está pensando no beijo?_ Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso, falando:

"Fiquei com medo que você fosse sair correndo ontem à noite, depois do..." Ele deixou a frase assim, inacabada.

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. Sentiu seu coração palpitar descontroladamente e respondeu:

"Eu não sinto muito... pelo beijo".

Foi a vez de Jack se surpreender. Ambos estavam se abrindo mais do que gostariam, porém o faziam sem perceber e movidos por um instinto difícil de controlar. Jack sorriu e resolveu dar mais um passo à frente na conversa:

"Sabe, Kate, ontem eu não chamei o Sayid para ir comigo, antes de você. Eu ia chamá-lo caso você recusasse meu convite".

"Pelos velhos tempos?" Ela perguntou lembrando do dia em que abriram a escotilha e ela se ofereceu a ir com ele e o grupo buscar a dinamite na Rocha Negra.

"Pelos tempos que ainda virão". Jack a corrigiu.

Os dois sorriram e sentiram-se confortáveis com a presença um do outro. Havia uma sensação de paz e segurança, ainda que por pouco tempo. Terminaram de comer em silêncio. As mentes de Jack e Kate rapidamente voltaram-se ao problema que tinham que enfrentar no momento. Os minutos passavam e a apreensão crescia. Henry Gale, Michael e Walt. Será que a troca se concretizaria de forma segura?

Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia debatiam há meia hora sobre o que fazer durante a troca. Os primeiros quinze minutos foram praticamente improdutivos, com uma certa hostilidade de vários lados, eles não conseguiam conversar, nem ordenar idéias. Ao menos, Jack e Kate já estavam informados do sumiço de John Locke e Mr. Eko, que aparentemente estavam na mata caçando. O que exatamente, ninguém sabe.

As pessoas julgaram que tinham ido atrás de Jack e Kate, já que os dois passaram a noite na mata. Muitos ficaram apreensivos com a ausência do líder e questionavam se os dois haviam sido levados pelos Outros. As notícias foram se alastrando pelo acampamento e houve exagero de todos os lados. Ainda bem que Jack e Kate chegaram logo de manhã, do contrário, até o fim do dia, provavelmente teriam um funeral simbólico. Deixando de lado as futilidades, procuraram se concentrar num plano para o caso de os Outros estarem armando para cima deles. Todas as hipóteses foram consideradas. Sayid comandava a conversa.

"A princípio, parece muito simples. Mas temos que levar em conta que eles estão em vantagem independente do plano de apoio que tivermos" Sayid ponderava. Ele falava como o verdadeiro soldado que foi um dia.

Após uma hora e meia, chegaram a um consenso.

"... Então eu e Kate vamos à frente, com Henry. Vocês três vão atrás, com as armas e ficam escondidos em lugares estratégicos ao redor da clareira. Aguardamos a chegada dos Outros e aí..." Jack não sabia como terminar este pensamento.

"Aí, esperamos. Esperamos que dê tudo certo e que não precisemos agir". Completou Ana.

Todos assentiram. O plano era simples, porém não havia muito que se fazer a não ser torcer para que tudo corresse bem.

"E, por favor, cautela. Qualquer atitude impensada, qualquer precipitação e colocamos tudo a perder". Sayid lembrou.

"Bom, se o Mohamed aqui terminou a lista de contra-indicações, eu vou buscar as armas para nos prepararmos". Sawyer comentou. "Ana-Lulu, me acompanha, docinho?"

Ana-Lucia fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou para Sawyer, mas o acompanhou mesmo assim. O grupo já havia acordado que ela deveria ficar encarregada das armas, já que tinha o conhecimento e o preparo necessários.

Antes de sair, Sayid dirigiu-se a Kate:

"Eu gostaria de poder te pedir pra ficar, para não ir nessa missão de resgate de Michael e Walt, porém temo que devemos seguir à risca as determinações dos Outros e se eles disseram 'só você e Jack', então somente vocês dois devem ir à frente".

"Eu sei, Sayid. Mas, não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar". Kate falou firmemente.

Sayid retirou-se e Kate ia saindo atrás, quando foi interrompida por Jack:

"Kate. Espera, eu queria falar com você". Ela gesticulou indicando que estava ouvindo.

"Olha, os Outros não disseram que nós dois tínhamos que estar obrigatoriamente na troca. Eles só disseram que outras pessoas não poderiam ir junto".

"Jack, eu não vou ficar pra trás". Kate o cortou, sabendo onde a conversa estava indo.

"Kate, eu estou te pedindo, ok? Não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu da outra vez em que te pedi pra ficar no acampamento".

"Bom, Jack, pra isso acontecer é fácil. É só você aceitar o fato de que eu vou junto com você".

"Mas, Kate..."

"Sem 'mas', Jack. Eu vou, já está decidido".

"Kate, por que você tem que ser assim? Eu estou pedindo pra você ficar onde você vai estar mais segura. Você sabe que estamos na desvantagem no momento, estamos no território deles, não conhecemos direito a ilha, não sabemos nem o que é aquilo que matou o piloto do avião. O piloto, Kate! Acho que não preciso te lembrar do nosso segundo dia aqui, não é?" Jack falou impacientemente.

Kate estava decidida e detestava ser mandada ou ter alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer.

"Jack, eu te pergunto de novo, então: o que te faz pensar que estamos mais seguros aqui do que lá na mata? Concordo com você que não será nada seguro o que vamos fazer, afinal, tudo está parecendo fácil demais... Os Outros aceitaram fácil demais a troca, com certeza, eles têm alguma carta na manga. Mas, mesmo assim, Jack. Eu não posso te deixar..." Ela hesitou para terminar a frase e completou simplesmente: "Vamos só, fazer isso de uma vez, ok?"

Jack assentiu com a cabeça, completamente contrariado. Ia checar o Henry e pensaria em algo que fizesse Kate ficar no acampamento na praia. Não a queria perto do perigo de novo.

"Eu vou falar com o Henry, trocar as bandagens dele. Te encontro aqui, daqui à uma hora para nós irmos, então". Jack disse.

Kate acenou um "sim" com a cabeça e saiu da escotilha, rumando à praia, onde iria arrumar sua mochila para a longa caminhada que tinham pela frente. Porém, ela não teve chance de ir muito longe. Quando estava na porta da escotilha, ouviu o grito de Jack, chamando-a, pedindo que voltasse, chamando-a desesperadamente.

"KATE! KATE! KATE!"

"Jack! Aqui!"

Encontraram-se quase com um esbarrão e Jack falou sem fôlego:

"Kate... você está bem?... Kate..." Ele passava suas mãos no rosto dela, nos braços, queria certificar-se que ela estava bem, mesmo.

"Sim! Jack, o que houve? Te ouvi gritar... voltei correndo". Ela estava assustada. A expressão de Jack era de puro pavor.

"Henry sumiu".

"O quê?"

"Henry. Abri a porta e ele não estava mais lá. Ele fugiu".

Jack e Kate estavam perplexos. _Henry Gale havia fugido._

_**Continua...**_


	4. Não Há Lugar Como Nosso Lar

CAPÍTULO 4 – "NÃO HÁ LUGAR COMO NOSSO LAR" 

_Trilha sonora: "Somewhere over the rainbow", na voz de Ray Charles._

A cabeça dos dois fervia, mas por motivos diferentes. Mr. Eko estava feliz, por ver novamente seu irmão Yemi, mesmo que em sonhos, além da descoberta que havia feito. John Locke sentia-se ludibriado, enganado, sua fé toda indo embora como se uma torneira pingasse, esvaziando sua alma.

A descoberta de uma nova escotilha, a principio tinha deixado Locke radiante, talvez ali poderia ter mais um sinal de que sua fé na ilha estava certa. Entretanto a Pearl revelara-se um engodo, e ele tinha se sentido traído. Ver Jack movimentando-se na escotilha através de um dos monitores tinha sido estranho, mas assistir o vídeo de orientação foi o golpe final. Todas as horas perdidas dentro da escotilha apertando aquele botão tinham sido inúteis, ele tinha angariado desafetos e olhares estranhos por nada! Apenas uma maldita experiência...eram apenas ratos de laboratório fazendo o jogo de alguém muito estranho, mas quem?

Eko sentia-se feliz, como há muito não se sentia. Ver Yemi em seu sonho tinha sido ótimo, e a descoberta da Pearl veio confirmar o que ele desconfiava há tempos: o fato do avião de seu irmão ter caído na ilha em que ele agora estava não era mera coincidência, ele tinha certeza. Era um sinal de que sua missão estava apenas começando, sua redenção estava ali, naquela ilha. Todos os seus pecados iam ser finalmente redimidos, e o botão era a resposta.

Os dois vinham pela floresta em passos ligeiros, Locke desejando nunca mais entrar na escotilha, queria distância do botão. Eko estava ansioso por tomar seu lugar de "protetor" do botão, além de poder analisar tranqüilamente os papéis que recolhera na Pearl. Depois da discussão dentro da escotilha recém-descoberta, tinham recolhido suas coisas e saído sem falarem.

No passo acelerado em que vinham, logo estavam próximos da escotilha, e Locke parou subitamente. Eko o imitou. Os dois escutaram atentamente no silêncio da floresta, sussurros, vindos de não muito longe. Eko largou tudo no chão e ajeitou o porrete nas mãos, pronto para atacar. Locke levou a mão à cintura, apalpando a faca pendurada ali. Olharam-se e se deslocaram em silencio em direção ao som, que havia parado subitamente. Trocaram um olhar rápido e investiram pesadamente, para o meio da clareira.

"Hei, hei, hei, é a SWAT? Não se tem um minuto de sossego por aqui?"

Sawyer pulou para o lado segundos antes de ser atingido pelo porrete de Mr. Eko. Estava meio desarrumado, como se tivesse se vestido às pressas. Ana Lucia estava por trás dele, de cabeça baixa.

"O que fazem aqui sozinhos? Ouvimos vozes e ficamos preocupados" Locke falava enquanto guardava sua faca na bainha.

"Não se pode chamar uma niña bonita para um passeio?" Sawyer gracejava, mas estava visivelmente nervoso.

"Estávamos voltando para a praia e não me senti bem, parei para melhorar um pouco" Ana Lucia falava entre dentes, sem encarar nenhum dos três homens.

"Vamos caipira, estamos atrasados"

"Nossa, docinho, com certeza você já esta melhor. Andiamos..." Sawyer tomou a frente, dando as costas a Eko e Locke, sem se despedir. Ana Lucia seguiu logo atrás, apressou o passo e tomou a dianteira em silêncio, logo estavam fora de visão.

"Ana Lucia não é uma mulher fraca...e porque não voltar para a escotilha? Ficar aqui parado pode ser arriscado" Locke estava intrigado com toda aquela cena.

"Atrasados, para que? Aqui quase nenhum de nós tem compromissos" Eko falou isso e lançou um olhar significativo para Locke.

Voltaram para o lugar onde tinham deixado suas coisas, e Locke encarou Eko.

"Então, é isso..." Locke falou, com cansaço na voz.

"É, é isso." Eko respondeu, firme.

"Vai contar a eles o que descobrimos? Sobre a Pearl, as câmeras e o botão?" Locke falava em tom soturno.

"Não, John. Eles não entenderiam. Além do mais, agora o botão é problema meu, não? Você não vai voltar."

"Não, não vou. Tudo isto é uma bobagem, e não quero continuar fazendo papel de palhaço, para quem quer que seja. Vou voltar para a praia, e aproveitar o mar. Fiquei muito tempo preso, primeiro numa vida monótona e insignificante, agora aquele maldito botão."

"John, você não entende que o botão é só uma parte de tudo isto? Cairmos aqui não foi mero acaso...fomos escolhidos, e você sabe disso. Você acreditava nisso tanto ou mais do que eu."

"Falou bem Mr. Eko, eu ACREDITAVA nisso. Você também deveria duvidar, ou nós vimos vídeos diferentes?"

"Desculpe John, mas não creio que você não acredita mais, você só está agitado, não esta conseguindo enxergar nada além das palavras."

"Não vou mais discutir , Eko, nós já falamos sobre isso na escotilha. Me deixe em paz." Locke estava nervoso, sua voz alterada.

Deu as costas a Eko e virou-se em direção a praia. Mais tarde iria buscar suas coisas na escotilha, precisava acalmar-se antes. Seria capaz de fazer alguma besteira neste momento, tenso como estava. Distanciou-se rapidamente e sumiu entre as árvores.

Eko acompanhou-o com o olhar e resolveu não insistir, Locke precisava pensar. Tinha certeza que com um pouco de tempo, ele voltaria e os dois cuidaram do botão, como era o certo, como era sua missão. Ajeitou suas coisas e partiu em direção a escotilha. Não podia imaginar a tensão que encontraria quando chegasse lá.

Locke alcançou rapidamente a praia, mas evitou passar pelo acampamento, não queria falar com ninguém, estava exausto e decepcionado por tantos dias perdidos. Não pensava em Henry Gale, em Jack, nem mesmo no pequeno Aaron e em Claire, que tinham sido sua distração em alguns momentos. Só pensava no vídeo visto na Pearl e no botão, em como fora estúpido por acreditar na ilha. Boone tinha morrido por sua crença na ilha, e isso o oprimia agora. Procurou um ponto afastado da praia, e sentou-se na areia, meio escondido pelos arbustos. Seus olhos ardiam, não apenas pela falta de sono, ou pelo ar seco da praia...viu o mar embaçado, e as lágrimas rolaram, grossas e quentes pelo rosto marcado. Não se importou em limpá-las, entregando-se a um choro silencioso e sentido, tombando a cabeça pra frente.

Enquanto Eko andava pela mata, a escotilha pulsava em uma tensão latente, palpável. Jack estava sentado em uma cadeira, incrédulo, seu chão havia sumido quando abrira o cofre e o encontrara vazio, e ainda por cima tinha descoberto uma espécie de gravador na cama. Quando o colocou para reproduzir a fita, ouviu paralisado as frases que tinham saído abafadas pela porta, quando Sawyer, Ana Lucia e Sayid discutiam na sala do computador e não tinham prestado atenção. Kate andava de um lado para outro, braços cruzados, a cabeça cheia de idéias. Não podia imaginar, quando Jack a tinha chamado de volta, que Henry Gale havia sumido.

Jack saiu do torpor em que estava e acompanhava com o olhar o ir e vir de Kate, pensando no que fazer? Como ele havia fugido, e para onde tinha ido? Não sabia se saia em busca dele, se corria até a praia para avisar Sayid do ocorrido, se esperava que eles voltassem, nunca pensou que passaria por aquilo.

Ouviram a porta da escotilha se mexer, e olharam ao mesmo tempo, os músculos retesados pela tensão: será que Henry estava de volta, e o pior, estaria acompanhado? Jack colocou-se de pé ao lado de Kate, buscando algo que pudesse usar como arma. Viram a sombra de alguém se alongando pelo corredor e prepararam-se para a luta corporal.

Eko apareceu na cozinha e os dois soltaram um suspiro ruidoso, de alivio. Eko assustou-se com a palidez dos dois e perguntou:

"Parece que viram um fantasma, o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Eko, onde esteve? E onde está John? Henry fugiu, e vocês estão sumidos desde ontem" Jack falou sem rodeios, estava preocupado com os dois.

"Kate, Jack, vocês estão bem?" Eko preocupou-se e procurava neles sinais de que haviam sido atacados.

"Estamos Eko, está tudo certo. Você e Locke não viram nada de anormal na floresta? Não sabemos quando Henry escapou, nem como.Quando Jack abriu a porta do cofre, Henry não estava lá." Kate falava apressada, como se quisesse despejar tudo o que tinha acontecido de uma só vez.

"Algo está diferente? O computador está intacto?" Eko falou, encaminhando-se para a sala do computador.

Jack não estava entendendo nada. Porque Eko estaria preocupado com o computador, onde eles tinham passado a noite e parte do dia, e porque John não estava ali? Fez todas estas perguntas a Eko, sem tomar fôlego.

"Primeiro, Eko, onde está Locke? E onde vocês estavam desde ontem à noite?Onde ele está" Jack olhava para Eko, que se virou e encarou o médico.

"Estávamos numa missão de busca, e encontramos algo que John não esperava. Ele voltou comigo e disse que ia para a praia. A tarefa de pressionar o botão agora é minha, e pretendo cumpri-la com presteza."

Kate e Jack olhavam espantados para Eko, sem entender. Missão de busca, encontrou algo, Locke na praia, ele ia cuidar do botão? O padre estava mais enigmático do que o costume. Jack balançava a cabeça, frustrado.

"Eko, seja mais específico. Estamos numa situação complicada aqui, e não posso me preocupar com você e Locke".

"Você não precisa se preocupar Jack, com nenhum de nós dois. Eu cuidarei do botão, e John só precisa de um tempo para pensar. Ele vai ficar bem. Quanto ao que achamos, é só uma prova de que tudo acontece por uma razão."

Jack desistiu, e olhou para Kate, gesticulando para que saíssem da escotilha. Precisavam conversar a sós. Saíram em silêncio, Kate à frente, deixando Eko com seu botão e seus papéis.

"Vou até a praia buscar minhas coisas, e aproveito para chamar Charlie, Hurley e Libby. Eles podem ter alguma coisa interessante a dizer. Volto logo." Kate falou primeiro.

"Como assim Kate? O que eles poderiam dizer sobre a fuga de Henry? Acha que algum deles pode ter algo a ver com isso?" Jack jogava as possibilidades que surgiam em sua mente.

"Algo pode ter acontecido enquanto Charlie, Hurley e Libby estavam aqui. De repente ele falou alguma coisa, ameaçou-os de alguma maneira." Não queria acreditar que algum deles poderia fazer algo que prejudicaria o grupo, mas as coisas estavam estranhas.

Libby era muito prestativa, mas misteriosa, até mais do que a própria Kate. Ela tinha ajudado Claire a descobrir a escotilha onde tinha ficado presa, mas nunca falava nada de si mesma. Sabia apenas que era algum tipo de psiquiatra. Hurley era ótimo, mas estava caidinho por Libby, e poderia fazer qualquer coisa pela mulher. Charlie não podia ser chamado exatamente de confiável. Tivera seus problemas com drogas, inclusive ali na ilha, e já havia quase afogado Aaron no mar uma vez. Estava limpo, mas o que poderia fazer se alguém prometesse a ele algo que ele tinha mostrado necessitar tanto um dia?

Os dois pensavam em silêncio, mil coisas passando pela cabeça de cada um, possibilidades surgindo como raios numa tempestade. Jack foi o primeiro a falar.

"Kate, tome cuidado, Henry pode estar por perto!" Jack aproximou-se dela preocupado.

"Eu sei me cuidar, pode deixar. Volto o mais depressa que puder." Kate falou e saiu, apressada.

Jack seguiu-a com o olhar até sua sombra desaparecer e virou-se para a escotilha, o rosto angustiado.

"_Espero que ela volte logo, e bem_." Pensou consigo mesmo, entrando na escotilha. Queria ficar de olho em Eko.

Andou até o cofre, examinando as paredes, a porta e o teto, mas não tinha idéia de como Henry havia feito para sair dali, não era possível. Não havia saída.

Saiu para falar com Eko, mas Sayid chegou bem na hora, respirando apressadamente. Era visível que ele tinha corrido.

"Jack está tudo bem? Encontrei a Kate indo para a praia com uma cara estranha e ela me contou o que aconteceu."

"Sayid, o que vamos fazer? Como vamos fazer a troca, se Henry não está aqui?" Jack estava preocupado com o encontro que teria a tarde. Eko era assunto secundário no momento.

"Jack, vamos esperar que todos voltem, e poderemos conversar melhor. Até lá, vamos ficar calmos e raciocinar." Sayid estava preocupado também, mas não podia aparentar, tinha que manter a cabeça fria.

Ficaram em silêncio por dez minutos, cada um perdido em suas hipóteses, quando Sawyer e Ana Lucia chegaram, trazendo as armas.

"Querida, cheguei!" Sawyer riu e olhou para os dois ali parados, silenciosos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês? Demoraram..." Sayid olhou para Ana Lucia com uma interrogação nos olhos.

"Não, nada. Tive uma fraqueza e paramos um pouco para eu me recuperar, mas não foi nada." Ana Lucia enfrentou o olhar do iraquiano, até que ele desviou os seus para o chão.

"Esta tudo bem Ana? Sente aqui, vou examiná-la" Jack pousou a mão no ombro dela devagar. Ela estremeceu levemente ao sentir a mão em seu ombro e olhou para Sawyer. Os olhos do texano não se desviavam da mão de Jack, e seu olhar era uma mistura de ciúme e humor. Ana Lucia reagiu prontamente ao olhar, e tirou a mão de Jack do seu ombro.

"Esta tudo bem doutor, estou ótima. Foi só uma fraqueza, tontura, acho que foi a minha pressão, expectativa pelo encontro de logo mais" Ela forçou um sorriso e afastou-se de Jack.

Jack não se convenceu com a explicação, mas não insistiu. Tinham que contar logo a eles o ocorrido com Henry e pensarem numa solução.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Parece que Henry Gale fugiu..." Sawyer tinha notado a tensão entre Sayid e Jack desde que entrara na cozinha, e onde estava Kate? Espiou para a sala do computador. O que Eko fazia sentado em frente ao monitor? Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

"Acertou Sawyer" Jack disse, devagar.

"O QUE? Como assim, fugiu? Bateu os sapatos vermelhos e disse 'Não há lugar como nosso lar'"? Sawyer achou que tinha escutado errado.

"Não sabemos Sawyer, mas ele não está aqui. Abri a porta para trocar o curativo dele antes de irmos para a troca, e ele não estava lá". Jack respondeu.

"Onde está Kate?" Ana Lucia sentiu falta dela, sabia que onde Jack estava, Kate estava junto. Sayid já estava lá, e ela e Sawyer, mesmo tendo parado por causa do seu mal-estar, e carregados com armas na volta, não tinham demorado tanto assim.

"Foi até a praia buscar suas coisas, e ia voltar com Charlie, Hurley e Libby." Sayid respondeu, surpreendido com o interesse de Ana Lucia por Kate.

"Chamei Kate de volta para mostrar que Henry havia fugido, e encontramos um gravador sobre a cama. A fita está gravada com as frases que vocês ouviram quando estavam na sala do computador. Não consigo imaginar como ele saiu e ainda arrumou aquele gravador. Se Hurley, Libby ou Charlie ouviram a mesma coisa que está na fita, Henry pode ter fugido há muitas horas." Jack estava preocupado com a dianteira que Henry estava tomando em relação a eles, e no quanto isso seria perigoso.

"Vão interrogar os namoradinhos e o lorde inglês? Qual técnica vai usar desta vez, Lawrence da Arábia? Vai fazê-los colocar os discos em ordem alfabética?" Sawyer dava um sorriso cínico enquanto encarava Sayid.

Sayid levantou-se em cólera, disposto a esganar o texano, mas Jack o segurou, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Ninguém aqui vai interrogar os três. Vamos conversar, ver se Henry falou algo que possa indicar como ele conseguiu escapar, ou para onde teria ido." Jack devolvia o olhar de Sawyer sem medo.

"Ok, Madre Teresa, defendendo seu torturador pessoal...vamos ver como vai ser a conversa" Sawyer deu as costas a Jack e sentou-se no sofá, pegando um livro deixado sobre a mesa. Era "1984", de George Orwell. Quem quer que fosse o dono daquilo tudo, tinha ótimo gosto para literatura. Abriu o livro e mergulhou na leitura.

Jack, Ana Lucia e Sayid deixaram Sawyer entretido com o livro, e sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha, sem ânimo de falarem uns com os outros. Pensavam no prisioneiro, na troca, em Eko no computador, no que ele e Locke haviam encontrado, onde Locke estava. Jack também pensava em Kate, se ela estava bem. Queria que ela voltasse logo.

O silêncio foi quebrado por vozes conhecidas. Acompanhando Kate, chegava um suado Hurley, um atônito Charlie e uma desconfiada Libby.

A escotilha agora era uma babel de vozes desencontradas. Todos falavam e ninguém se entendia.

Charlie, Hurley e Libby estavam curiosos pelo chamado de Kate, que não havia falado nada nem dera detalhes do que queria com eles. Eko só queria saber do botão, enquanto Sayid e Ana Lucia tentavam, sem sucesso, organizar a bagunça com Kate. Sawyer não tirava os olhos do livro, alheio a bagunça.

Jack cruzou o olhar com Kate, enquanto com os lábios fazia uma pergunta muda.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Obrigada" Kate respondeu, os olhos brilhando num sorriso, enquanto continuava tentando organizar o falatório incessante.

"Por favor, vamos nos acalmar" A voz de Sayid destacou-se na algazarra, e todos se calaram. Voltou-se para Jack, dando a palavra ao médico.

"Vou direto ao assunto. Chamei vocês aqui porque Henry Gale sumiu, e no lugar dele encontramos um gravador. Algum de vocês ouviu alguma coisa estranha?" Jack olhava para cada um, sem piscar.

Os três se olharam sem entender. O que eles poderiam dizer a respeito daquilo? Apenas tinham ficado ali, conversando e comendo, apertando o botão, ouvindo música. Nada tinha acontecido fora do comum.

"Vocês ficaram juntos todo o tempo?" Sayid perguntou, de súbito.

"Sim, claro. Eu tinha acabado de apertar o botão quando Hurley e Libby chegaram, e então ficamos por aqui. Libby fez comida, conversamos sobre música, ouvimos alguns discos, e só!" Charlie enumerava as ações com os dedos, para não perder nenhum detalhe.

"Você ficou muito tempo sozinho aqui Charlie, depois que eu sai?" Ana Lucia perguntou, aproximando-se do músico.

"Na verdade, uma meia hora, talvez um pouco mais...hei, está desconfiada de mim?" Charlie exaltou-se.

"Não, só perguntei" Ana Lucia respondeu, olhando diretamente para ele.

"Depois que vocês chegaram, ficaram sempre juntos?" Sayid ia mais fundo nas perguntas, queria respostas.

"Charlie aproveitou para tomar um banho, e depois eu fui apertar o botão.Libby ficou aqui na cozinha direto. Há, sim, ela também foi tomar banho, e Charlie saiu para pegar umas frutas, então vim aqui trocar um disco." Hurley adiantou-se e respondeu antes que Libby pudesse esboçar reação.

"Então os três tiveram tempo de ficar aqui na sala, sozinhos com Henry?" Kate, que tinha ficado observando quieta, as perguntas e respostas, expressou o pensamento de todos.

"Isso é uma afronta! Estão desconfiando que algum de nós ajudou Henry a fugir?" Libby adiantou-se, colocando um dedo na cara de Sayid. O iraquiano deu um passo atrás, espantado. Libby sempre tinha se mostrado calma e sensata. Lembrou-se de quando Ana Lucia o tinha prendido, como ela queria ajudá-lo e não podia. Respondeu calmamente.

"Ninguém está aqui desconfiado de nada, Libby. Só temos que esgotar todas as possibilidades. Vocês ouviram ou viram algo estranho? Henry tentou falar com vocês?".

"Comigo não" Hurley respondeu primeiro, e Charlie repetiu a mesma resposta. Libby apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. O clima estava pesado, e os três sentiam que estavam sendo observados por Jack, Sayid, Ana Lucia e Kate. Eles não tinham álibi para os momentos que ficaram a sós na sala, e enquanto Henry não aparecesse, não seriam inocentes por completo. A suspeita que havia se instalado entre eles ia germinar, e não seria arrancada tão facilmente como tinha sido plantada.

"Então estamos na mesma. Não temos idéia de como ele saiu, quando saiu, e para onde foi..." Jack sentou-se, a cabeça baixa, os lábios apertados. O que fariam!

Eko saiu da sala do computador e sorriu para Charlie. Não estava interessado em Henry ou em planos de troca, queria suas coisas.

"Charlie, posso te pedir um favor? Recolha minhas coisas e traga-as para cá. Vou passar a morar aqui."

Charlie ficou espantado, com a presença de Eko ali, sem Locke, e pelo pedido, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Só lamentava que a construção da igreja ia ser abandonada. Sozinho ele não daria conta.

"Hei caras, quando vamos deixar a conversa de comadres de lado, e partir para a ação? O barbudo deve estar a caminho, guiado pela Dorothy." Sawyer falou, sem tirar os olhos da página que estava lendo.

"Dorothy? Dude, quem é essa?". Hurley estava boiando na situação toda.

"Já que não sou mais necessária, eu vou voltar para a praia. Boa sorte para vocês." Libby não esperou resposta e saiu. Hurley moveu os ombros como quem não entendesse, e saiu atrás dela.

"Sayid, o que você acha? Devemos ir ao encontro?" Kate voltou-se para o iraquiano.

"Sim, está marcado. Não temos idéia de onde Henry possa estar, mas acredito que poderemos obter respostas com os Outros. Devemos tentar." Sayid mostrava uma confiança que estava longe de sentir.

"Então, mãos a massa! Vamos logo acabar com tudo isso!" Sawyer, que parecia alheio a tudo, provou que estava ligado. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa, marcando antes a página em que havia parado a leitura, e pegou uma das armas, verificando a munição. Ana Lucia e Sayid seguiram seu exemplo.

Jack chegou perto de Kate, puxando-a pelo braço para um lugar mais afastado. Ela o seguiu, mas já sabia o que ele ia falar. Preparou-se para mais uma discussão.

"Kate, quero que você tome muito cuidado. Sem Henry para fazer a troca, vai ser tudo mais difícil. Prometa que não vai ser impulsiva e vai seguir o plano de Sayid em detalhes. Prometa!" Jack falava baixo, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Ela espantou-se. Esperava mais um discurso sobre segurança, ficar na escotilha ou na praia, deixar que ele cuidasse de tudo. Demorou em articular uma resposta coerente.

"O que? Quer que eu tome cuidado e siga o plano? Pensei que faria mais uma tentativa de me impedir de ir ao encontro." Ela não parava de olhar para ele.

"Kate, não ia adiantar gastar palavras com você quanto a isso. Resolvi te dar um voto de confiança. Sinto que esse encontro será definitivo, de algum modo, e quero você por perto, caso eu precise de força". Jack não acreditava que estava falando aquilo. Desde o momento em que abrira a escotilha e não tinha visto Henry lá, uma sensação estranha o dominava.

Não era homem de se levar por pressentimentos, mas aquela ilha havia mudado alguns de seus conceitos. E a sensação era tão intensa que não era possível negá-la. Algo estava prestes a romper-se, mas ele não tinha idéia do que. Só sabia que queria Kate por perto, em segurança, mas ao lado dele.

"Eu prometo. Vou honrar seu voto de confiança em mim" Kate estava feliz por Jack estar confiando nela. Sabia que tinha a ver com o beijo que haviam trocado na floresta, e as conversas que tinham tido desde então reforçavam isto. Apesar do medo de encontrar-se novamente com Zeke, e desta vez em desvantagem, já que estavam sem Henry, queria estar ao lado de Jack. Sentia que aquele dia seria importante para os dois.

"Ótimo. Então vamos nos preparar." Jack sorriu para ela, passando o dedo pela linha dos cabelos dela e segurando o queixo delicado com a mão.Kate levou sua mão até a de Jack e segurou com força, sentindo a pele quente por baixo da sua.

"Hum, hum, se não se importam, temos um encontro na floresta. Me acompanhem, por favor. Preferem área de fumantes ou não fumantes?" Sawyer pigarreava e apoiava uma das armas no ombro. Ana Lucia e Sayid também estavam prontos.

Eles se afastaram relutantemente, pegaram suas mochilas e as armas preparadas. A tensão havia aumentado, e uma corrente elétrica parecia percorrer os corpos. Todos evitavam olhar para os companheiros, sentiam que aquele dia seria marcante.

"Que Deus abençoe os que partem, os que ficam, e os que não voltarão." Eko saiu da sala do computador, fazendo o sinal da cruz em frente ao grupo, e logo retomou seu lugar em frente ao computador. Trocaram olhares furtivos, como se perguntassem uns aos outros 'quem não voltaria?'

Charlie os acompanhou até a porta da escotilha, despedindo-se de todos. Kate e Jack saíram na frente, e logo atrás vinham Sawyer e Ana Lucia. Sayid vinha fechando a pequena comitiva silenciosa. Charlie esperou que eles sumissem na mata, fechou a porta da escotilha e partiu em direção a praia.

Locke já não tinha mais lágrimas. Havia derramado todas em silêncio, e agora observava o sol avermelhar o mar, baixando lentamente no horizonte. Um dia que se acabava, mais um naquele lugar esquecido. Mas naquele dia, ele veria o sol se por, e a lua subir no céu, prateando o oceano imenso. Agora ele podia.

**_Continua... _**


	5. Sonhos Inacabados

CAPÍTULO 5 – "Sonhos inacabados" 

_Trilha sonora: "IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGEL", by Sarah McLachlan._

Charlie alcançou a praia antes que a luz do dia se esvaísse por completo. Passando por John Locke, pôde perceber que o careca estava completamente alheio a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Locke estava com uma expressão compenetrada no rosto, parecia estar num duelo mental, buscando respostas que pudessem acalmar seus demônios internos.

O ex-rockstar considerou, por um instante, a possibilidade de parar e conversar com Locke, no entanto decidiu-se por continuar com seu caminho, até a igreja em construção. Pretendia recolher os pertences de Eko e levá-los até a escotilha, sendo que lá ficaria com o intuito de convencer o nigeriano a terminar a construção da igreja. Sentou-se num tronco de madeira, enquanto arrumava as poucas roupas de Eko.

"Charlie?" Chamou uma voz, contida e aparentemente calma. Charlie virou-se de frente para quem o chamava.

"Hei, Sun!" Cumprimentou-a.

"Charlie, você sabe o que está acontecendo? Hurley voltou da escotilha falando sobre um tal de Henry e Libby está furiosa. Parece outra pessoa! Locke também...ele..." Sun não sabia como colocar a aparência de Locke. Ele estava diferente. "Tudo isso está muito estranho". A coreana complementou.

"Sun, não me leve a mal, mas quando é que as coisas não estiveram _estranhas_ nesta ilha?" Charlie respondeu.

Sun estava aflita e sentia-se insegura por não entender o que acontecia na mata e na escotilha. Charlie percebeu o quanto ela estava confusa e frustrada pela falta de informações. Resolveu contar tudo a ela, julgava que seria prudente que mais pessoas de confiança estivessem a par dos fatos. Além do mais, ainda não se sabia o resultado que teria o grupo de Jack durante a negociação com os Outros e que rumo o acampamento tomaria a partir dali.

Jack e Kate avançavam pela mata, ruidosamente. Queriam chamar a atenção para si, a fim de que os Outros não percebessem Ana Lucia, Sawyer e Sayid, que vinham logo atrás, silenciosamente em seu encalço.

O nervosismo era muito grande para que se permitissem conversas despretensiosas ou ainda de correr o risco de comunicarem-se, pois isso poderia denunciar a existência do segundo grupo. Entretanto, o que não era expresso em palavras, ficava dito nos olhares.

Jack constantemente jogava olhares para Kate, assegurando-se de que ela estava bem, de que ela estava ali, ao lado dele. Apesar da tensão, deixou escapar alguns sorrisos, enquanto a observava caminhando pela mata. Kate estava atenta, concentrada. Os dois dividiam-se na dianteira, na tarefa de guiar o grupo. Era uma ação natural entre os dois, como se estivessem num balé ensaiado durante anos, trocando passos, posições e direções. Caminhavam com a cumplicidade de quem não precisa de palavras para poder se entender.

Kate sentia os olhos de Jack nela e sentia-se segura com o cuidado que ele tinha. Estava satisfeita pela confiança que ele depositava nela; parecia que finalmente estavam se acertando. Apesar de sua forte atração por Sawyer, estava ficando impossível de controlar ou reprimir seus sentimentos por Jack. Kate torcia, secretamente, para que a negociação com os Outros desse certo. Talvez assim, Jack poderia descansar um pouco, parar de ficar se preocupando tanto com tudo e todos. Se ele dispusesse de mais tempo livre, eles poderiam... Hum, já era a segunda vez que ela se flagrava pensando no que poderiam fazer, ela e Jack, com algum tempo livre. E por mais que ela relutasse para admitir, ela sabia a resposta.

Kate sabia do sentimento que crescia em si, desde que conhecera Jack, desde que essa loucura toda tinha começado, ela sabia que eventualmente teria que lidar com seus sentimentos. Por ora, resolveu se concentrar na missão de resgate de Michael e Walt. Pela segunda vez no dia, afastou de sua mente as sensações que Jack lhe provocava. Olhou para o lado, encarou a figura do médico, alto, forte, determinado. Ele sorriu para ela e movimentou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, positivamente. Ela retribuiu o gesto, assentindo também.

Jack desejava que aquele dia terminasse logo, não lhe agradava colocar Kate em situações perigosas e essa apreensão fazia-se presente na forma de um sentimento angustiante que carregava no peito. Era uma espécie de pressentimento, de impressão, mas Jack não era homem de se deixar levar por impressões. Ele sentia que o peso que carregava era culpa: culpa por permitir que Kate viesse junto e por permitir que ela estivesse tão perto do perigo. A medida em que se aproximavam da clareira, do local combinado para a troca, à culpa em Jack crescia. Ele estava arrependido de ter trazido Kate junto. No dia anterior, viu a oportunidade da troca de Henry como uma nova chance para ele e Kate. Estavam muito afastados e Jack tinha que tomar alguma atitude, se não quisesse perdê-la para Sawyer. Agora, sentia-se um tolo por envolvê-la nessa negociação. Seus sentimentos transpareciam nos seus gestos durante a caminhada. Enquanto Kate tentava controlar o que sentia, Jack, por sua vez, já tinha desistido de lutar contra seus sentimentos. Ao que tudo indicava, eles iriam se entender, logo.

Os pensamentos de Jack foram bruscamente interrompidos quando Kate parou de caminhar, a uns 2 metros a sua frente. Ele imediatamente reconheceu o ponto onde estavam na mata e Kate virou-se para ele, falando:

"Chegamos".

"Kate, não fique muito longe de mim. Tenho receio de um ataque surpresa". Jack falava ofegante, num baixo tom de voz.

"Ok". Kate balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Jack e Kate procuravam algum sinal da presença dos Outros, entretanto o local permanecia da mesma maneira de como o haviam deixado naquela manhã. Sentaram-se num tronco de madeira e puseram-se a esperar, em silêncio.

Sayid observava os dois, trocando algumas palavras e em seguida, sentando para aguardar os Outros. O iraquiano subiu em uma árvore, a uma distância segura de Jack e Kate, acomodou-se em um forte galho da árvore, escondendo-se por trás das enormes folhagens. Apalpou a arma que tinha nas mãos e ficou em posição de alerta. Sayid estava pronto para atacar. De seu ponto, observou Sawyer ajeitar-se em outra árvore, à sua esquerda. O texano subia mais alto ainda, tentando encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ter um ângulo preciso para tiros de longa distância. Sawyer, por fim, parou de subir e parecia estar bem posicionado. Ele tinha uma visão ampla de todo o local, de Jack e de Kate. Ana Lucia não demorou muito para encontrar sua posição, foi a primeira a se colocar num ponto estratégico. Ela estava no chão, agachada, escondida por alguma moitas e folhagens.

Sawyer, Sayid e Ana trocaram olhares significativos, certificando-se de que todos estavam preparados. Eles seguravam suas armas firmemente, como se daquilo dependessem suas vidas. Estavam atentos, alertas e obstinados. Sayid ajeitou novamente a pistola na mão esquerda e focou-se em Jack e Kate; ele estava concentrado demais para perceber o que se passava nos olhares trocados por Ana Lucia e Sawyer. Apesar da preocupação com o momento da negociação, o golpista e a policial só tinham cabeça para uma coisa...

_Mais cedo, naquela tarde..._

_Trilha sonora: "HARDER TO BREATHE", by Maroon 5. _

Saíram empolgados da escotilha, finalmente ação! Sawyer sentiu-se diminuído quando Jack chamou Kate para ir até a floresta, e não ele. Ele tinha as armas, como podiam deixá-lo de lado numa hora como aquela? Além do mais, tinha percebido que Jack e Kate tinham estado afastados por alguns dias, e lógico que ele tinha se aproveitado da situação para se aproximar ainda mais da Sardenta. Quando viu que ela não hesitou um instante em acompanhar Jack, percebeu que algo não tinha dado muito certo em seu plano.

Ela seria uma bela conquista, mas até que ponto valeria a pena? Numa ilha deserta, não poderia sumir, nem poderia evitá-la depois...mas a posse era excitante, e ele gostava dessa sensação.

Ana Lucia caminhava um pouco à frente dele, concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos. O que teria acontecido entre Jack e Kate na floresta? Ela já tinha perguntado a ele sobre Kate, mas ele negou qualquer sentimento. Sentira-se atraída pelo médico no dia do embarque, mas vendo as atitudes dele na ilha, convenceu-se que eles não formariam um casal, nunca. Apesar de algumas afinidades, ela sabia que elas eram causadas pelas circunstâncias, e não por personalidade.

Jack era bonito, tinha um belo corpo e era atencioso, gentil, sempre ajudando, cuidando. Isso ela não podia negar...mas não era homem de uma noite só, ainda mais eles estando presos numa ilha deserta! Aquilo não levaria a lugar algum.

Tão concentrados estavam os dois em seus pensamentos que não prestavam atenção ao caminho, agora já tão percorrido. A floresta naquela parte não oferecia perigos, pensavam os dois, mas estavam enganados, e provariam dali a pouco seu engano...

Ana Lucia não viu a raiz que crescia aparente sob a terra, e enroscou-se, caindo de lado na folhagem densa, tão rápido que mal teve tempo de avisar a Sawyer, que vinha logo atrás, para que tomasse cuidado, que compenetrado, não percebeu e acabou caindo por cima dela. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, e Ana Lucia acabou por cima do texano, o cabelo cheio de folhas secas.

"Com a cabeça nas nuvens, muchacha? Não olha mais por onde anda?" Sawyer encarava os olhos de Ana Lucia, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Estava pensando no encontro de logo mais, mas e você? Não me viu caída na sua frente?" Ana Lucia segurava o riso, a situação era ridícula!

"Hum, na verdade pensava em outra coisa, muito melhor. Mas não tão boa quanto a visão que tenho agora..." Sawyer olhava diretamente para os seios de Ana Lucia.

"Tem certeza caipira? Pelo que eu sei, você prefere uma princesa de olhos verdes...pena que a princesa goste mais de médicos" Agora ela ria, vendo a expressão zangada de Sawyer.

"Não tenho preferências, apenas aproveito o que a vida me oferece, como agora. A posição está ótima, prefiro mesmo ficar por baixo algumas vezes" A situação, de ridícula passou a ser interessante para Sawyer, e Ana Lucia era uma mulher de sangue latino, quente. De algum modo, aquilo acabaria bem.

Ana Lucia percebeu um brilho de malicia no olhar de Sawyer e pegou-se olhando fixamente para os lábios dele. O corpo bem-feito por baixo do seu era quente, e convidava para muita coisa. Tinha suas diferenças com o texano, mas não podia fechar os olhos para um cara tão sexy. Ainda mais quando estava, literalmente, por cima.

"Então, o caipira está por baixo, ham? Podemos melhorar sua posição...ou não" Ela falava cada vez mais baixo, aproximando sua boca da dele.

O beijo explodiu para os dois, selvagem, arrebatador. Todo os vigor dos dois, reprimido, resguardado, espalhou-se pelos corpos em segundos, e não era mais possível controlar. Esqueceram Jack, Kate, Sayid, Outros, Henry Gale, escotilha, armas, praia...só queriam saciar aquela fome voraz que os consumia.

Ana Lucia libertou-se dos lábios de Sawyer e começou a abrir os botão da blusa dele desajeitadamente, queria sentir a pele dele junto a sua. Cada botão que ela abria revelava mais do corpo masculino, e ela deixava um rastro de beijos molhados no peito dele. Ele ajudou Ana Lucia, e livrou-se da blusa, mas ela o empurrou de volta para o chão quando ele tentou tirar a blusa dela.

"Ainda não caipira, eu não terminei, e estou por cima" A voz dela mal saia dos lábios. Ele riu e esperou.

Ana Lucia posicionou-se diretamente por cima dele, prendendo suas coxas em volta das coxas dele, deixando o cós da calça dele ao alcance de suas mãos, desabotoando-a devagar, escorregando os dedos pela cintura dele, e tirando sua calça lentamente. Aquilo era torturante, e Sawyer resolveu por fim a brincadeira dela.

Sentou-se e encaixou-a em cima dele, puxando sua nuca e beijando-a ferozmente, aproveitando para acariciar seus seios por cima da blusa, de forma ritmada. Ana Lucia gemia entre os lábios dele, descontrolada, e soltou um grito abafado quando sentiu uma brisa leve tocar suas costas. Sawyer tinha levantado sua regata e buscava os seios dela com a boca. Ela ajudou-o a jogar a blusa para o lado e lançou o corpo para trás, deixando-se banhar pela luz do sol que chegava através das copas das árvores e pela língua de Sawyer, que trabalhava habilmente, deixando sua pele arrepiada. Tentou abafar os gemidos, mas era impossível. Sawyer estava extasiado pela maneira que Ana Lucia se entregava, sem pudores.

Com dificuldade, desprendeu-se dela e ajoelhou-se, deitando–a no chão e desabotoando o jeans dela, com fúria. Não agüentaria muito tempo. Ao vê-la nua, naquela cama de folhas e grama, sentiu-se cheio de tanto desejo, que se levantou e arrancou a própria calça de um golpe só. Ao ver aquele corpo perfeito a sua frente, Ana Lucia suspirou, pois faltavam palavras para descrevê-lo. Na verdade, palavras eram desnecessárias no momento, ela só queria ter o texano dentro de si, e sem demora.

Sawyer sentia o mesmo, mas não pretendia ir tão rápido. Deitou-se ao lado dela, e continuou seu rastro de caricias, sua língua percorrendo a barriga e os seios dela, suas mãos acariciando suas coxas, abrindo suas pernas pouco a pouco, preparando-a para o melhor. Tocou sua parte mais intima, e ela sentiu um tremor subir por suas pernas, revirando seu corpo. Quando sentiu que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo, Sawyer colocou-se em posição, mas ela o impediu.

Abrindo os olhos, Ana Lucia rolou com ele mais uma vez, e sentou-se em cima dele. Ela ditaria o ritmo. Olhando nos olhos azuis, encaixou seu corpo no dele, e movimentou-se para baixo, fundo, sem pressa. Os olhos dos dois arregalaram-se, não desviavam o olhar um do outro por um só instante. Ele segurou a cintura dela com força, ela agarrou-se as mãos dele. Levaram vários minutos naquela dança, que ficava cada vez mais rápida, incansável, até que não foi possível segurar mais, e Sawyer, com um gemido, explodiu dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela jogava a cabeça pra trás, mordendo uma das mãos para abafar um grito. Exausta, saiu de cima dele, e rolou para o lado, nenhum dos dois com fôlego para falar. Olhava para cima, ofegantes.

Sawyer virou para o lado, concentrando o olhar em Ana Lucia, e sussurrou:

"Santa Madre de Díos, acho que tiramos a ilha do lugar..."

"Senão tiramos, chegamos perto". Ana Lucia deixou escapar um sorriso.

"Mas, você sabe, caipira...conte isso para alguém e eu te mato"

"Matar, docinho? Por favor, você vai viciar neste corpinho, e vai me querer bem vivo!" Sawyer falava um pouco mais alto, apoiado no cotovelo.

"Vamos ver, caipira, quem vai ser o viciado aqui. Não quero ninguém na minha barraca à noite, implorando por mim". Ela ria também, descontraída, pela primeira vez em meses.

Ouviram vozes vindo da floresta, e assustaram-se, dando-se conta do local em que estavam: no meio do caminho entre a escotilha e a praia, correndo o sério risco de serem flagrados!

Levantaram e começaram a buscar as roupas, espalhadas pelo chão, sussurrando e segurando o riso. Mal acabaram de se vestir, Locke e Eko invadiram a clareira. Ana Lucia inventou uma desculpa, e saíram. Depois disso, ela não tocou mais no assunto, e ele sentiu que seria melhor que ela tomasse a iniciativa da próxima vez...se houvesse.

Durante a caminhada pela mata, era inevitável não se olharem de forma diferente. Sawyer e Ana Lucia ainda estavam pasmos pelo forte impulso que lhes tomou conta e pelo momento intenso que compartilharam. Ana não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido e por outro lado, ainda sentia o corpo de Sawyer, o calor dele dentro de si. Sawyer já tinha ficado com muitas mulheres, de todos os tipos, fisionomias e temperamentos, porém Ana o deixou impressionado. _Latinas_, pensou Sawyer._ O que o fogo de uma mulher latina não faz com um ianque branquelo._ Neste momento, teve que segurar uma gargalhada, lembrando de onde estava e com quem estava.

Após acomodarem-se em suas posições, Ana e Sawyer procuraram não se encarar, a situação presente era um tanto embaraçosa. Para alívio de ambos, não demorou muito para que a situação mudasse de figura, tornando-se ameaçadora. Os Outros haviam chegado.

Jack e Kate tomaram um susto. Num instante, a mata estava silenciosa e imaculada, segundos depois, a clareira estava tomada pela presença dos Outros. Eles só foram percebidos quando estavam muito próximos e caminhando com agilidade pela selva, logo se mostraram frente a frente com Jack e Kate. A essa altura, a luz do sol já tinha ido embora e Jack já havia feito fogo para iluminar o local.

Zeke encarou Jack, com uma tocha de fogo na mão direita. Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos de Jack, a expressão de seu rosto era dura, sofrida e decidida. Zeke tirou os olhos de Jack rapidamente, para estudar o local ao redor. Examinou Kate uma única vez, de cima a baixo, deixando escapar um brilho em seus olhos. Kate sentiu-se enojada por aquele homem, observando-a como se fosse uma mercadoria à venda. Encarando Jack novamente, o Outro quebrou o silêncio.

"Muito bem, Jack. Você veio aqui ontem e gritou a plenos pulmões para que viéssemos. Você passou a madrugada aqui, no _meu_ território. E esta manhã, nós viemos. Você propôs uma troca, nós aceitamos. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo, Jack".

O Outro falava pausadamente, demonstrando toda sua autoridade. Jack sentia o sangue correr pelo seu corpo esquentando-o, estava a ponto de explodir. Cada palavra de Zeke o deixava mais e mais irado, exacerbado. Falou rispidamente:

"Nós _temos_ um acordo. Onde está Henry Gale?"

"Eu é que pergunto, Jack. Onde está Henry Gale?"

"Não brinque comigo, Zeke. Vocês trapacearam!" Os olhos de Jack brilhavam de fúria e desespero. Kate apoiou uma de suas mãos nas costas de Jack, para fazê-lo sentir-se amparado, pois ele não estava sozinho. Era uma maneira de segurar Jack também, caso ele resolvesse agredir Zeke. Vendo a ira de Jack, pôde constatar que isso não seria difícil de acontecer.

Sayid assistia atentamente tudo o que acontecia na clareira. Assustou-se com o grito de Jack dizendo que os Outros haviam trapaceado, mas concluiu que era melhor agir agressivamente para poderem ter algum resultado ou qualquer reação que fosse de Zeke. _Eles continuavam conversando, a expressão de Jack era de espanto. O que será que Zeke havia falado?_ _Kate puxou Jack pelo braço. Afastaram-se um pouco de Zeke e seus homens. Kate parecia cochichar com Jack. Seu rosto... Kate estava chorando? Não, não podia ser. Jack está transtornado, gesticula sem parar... ele e Kate estão discutindo. Sim, estão discutindo. Jack passa a mão na cabeça, olha para baixo... Jack está chorando?Não, é só impressão. Ufa! Kate está argumentando com ele, ao que parece... Hum... Zeke está de olho neles, mas está parado, não se mexe. Parece que não vai fazer nada contra os dois. Hum... Mas, o que Jack e Kate estão conversando? Estão nisso há quase 5 minutos... Finalmente, estão caminhando pra perto de Zeke. Kate... Jack... Kate... O QUE DIABOS JACK ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

Charlie chega na escotilha, cansado pelas inúmeras caminhadas que fez durante todo o dia. Dirigiu-se à sala do computador, onde estava Eko e entregou-lhe seus pertences. Tentava achar palavras para começar a conversa, mas estava tão frustrado quanto Locke, naquele momento.

"Eko, você não vai me ajudar a terminar a igreja?"

Antes que Mr. Eko pudesse responder, ouviram vozes e passos na porta da escotilha. Mr. Eko, mais uma vez, ajeitou o porrete nas mãos, aproximando-se da porta, com Charlie logo atrás. Viram a porta abrir-se lentamente e por ela passar Sawyer, seguido por Ana Lucia. Os dois estavam muito cabisbaixos, com cara de choro e parecendo derrotados. Charlie assustou-se e pensou logo no pior, entretanto não havia sinais de luta ou sangue em nenhum deles. Os dois foram direto à cozinha, estavam mortos da sede. Eko ficou com medo de perguntar, de saber o que tinha acontecido, mas pressentia em seu coração a fatalidade que estava por se revelar.

Após alguns instantes, entraram na escotilha, Michael e Walt, bastante abatidos e pálidos. Michael e Walt estavam de volta ao lar, de volta ao acampamento, sãos e salvos. Charlie estava pasmo. Por fim, entrou Sayid, mais abatido ainda, como um soldado que volta da guerra. Há traços de nosso passado que marcam nossas vidas para sempre e não temos como esconder.

"Onde estão Jack e Kate?" Charlie perguntou. O momento parecia andar em câmera lenta. Pareciam estar presenciando um funeral, pela tristeza e sobriedade do momento. E realmente parecia que algo tinha morrido, perecido, como uma era que chega ao seu fim. Charlie só entendeu esse sentimento, no entanto, quando viu Kate passar pela porta da escotilha e fecha-la atrás de si.

"Onde está Jack?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ele se foi, Charlie... Ele se foi". Kate gastou suas últimas forças pra dizer aquelas poucas palavras, tentando explicar que Jack não voltaria. Como um pensamento que finalmente toma forma, como uma ação que finalmente se realiza, como um erro que finalmente denuncia suas conseqüências, Kate, por fim, compreendeu o sentido verdadeiro do que estava dizendo. Jack não estaria ali amanhã e isso doía. Ela assimilou o que havia acontecido e pôs-se a chorar, escorregando pela parede, até tocar o chão, pois suas pernas não suportavam o peso que ela carregava em si, naquele momento.


	6. Admirável Mundo Novo

CAPÍTULO 6 – "ADMIRÁVEL MUNDO NOVO"

_Trilha sonora: "Uma voz no vento", de Leila Pinheiro._

Então, era isso. Aqueles rostos estavam marcados por sentimentos tão pesados, que Charlie ficou momentaneamente mudo, desabando numa cadeira próxima. Jack se foi? Morto...não, não podia ser, Michael e Walt estavam ali, e fora Michael (que tinha cortes e hematomas pelo rosto e braços), nenhum deles parecia ferido ou ter saído de algum confronto. Eles não iam devolver pai e filho assim, sem luta, a não ser que...que...

"Charlie, vamos para a sala do computador, temos que conversar" Sayid chamou os outros com um aceno de cabeça, deixando Kate sozinha.

"Charlie, não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas Jack foi com os Outros." Sayid tinha a voz cansada.

"Foi com os Outros? Como, porque?" Charlie não entendia nada, como assim Jack tinha ido com os outros? Como fariam sem ele agora?

"A distância que estávamos deles era razoável, para não despertar suspeitas, e não ouvimos o que eles conversaram. Zeke chegou, e falou algo, Jack e Kate se afastaram, e depois ele foi com os Outros. Kate não falou nada desde então." Ana Lucia resumiu rapidamente o ocorrido.

"Eu também não pude ouvir nada, só chegamos quando Jack já tinha ido." Michael falava com dificuldade, estava bastante machucado. Os Outros tinham mostrado sua fúria, por ele ter matado alguns deles em sua busca por Walt.

"O melhor a fazer é voltarmos todos ao acampamento e descansarmos. Amanhã cedo, contaremos ao pessoal o que aconteceu, sem detalhes. Só quando Kate estiver mais calma poderemos saber o que de fato aconteceu, e pensar num jeito de resgatar Jack." Sayid raciocinava como soldado, sem detalhes não conseguiriam elaborar um plano eficiente. Cuidaria dos ferimentos de Michael pela manhã. Antes de sair, pegaria medicamentos e outras coisas da enfermaria que Jack tinha organizado.

"Se o doc quiser ser resgatado, não é Osama?" Sawyer olhou para todos, sem fixar ninguém, e calou-se.

Todos olharam para baixo, não se encaravam. Jack tinha ido, apesar de ter conversado com Kate 5 minutos, e pelo que perceberam, ela tinha argumentado bastante, até chorado. Se isso não o tinha convencido, o que teria de tão importante para ele no grupo dos Outros?

"Eko, nós vamos todos para a praia. Você pode ficar de olho na Kate? Ela precisa descansar, amanhã eu volto para conversar com ela." Sayid encarou o padre.

"Claro, eu rezarei por ela, Deus vai confortá-la. Estaremos bem." Eko sabia que era o melhor a fazer, e Kate só falaria quando fosse possível para ela.

"Eu sei de alguém que a confortaria melhor que Deus..." Sawyer não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, que no entanto desmanchou-se logo, quando sentiu uma das orelhas ferver.

"Segure a testosterona, cowboy, ela precisa de uma boa noite de sono. Vamos andando." Ana Lucia recolheu a mão que tinha vibrado na orelha de Sawyer, e puxou a fila dos sobreviventes. Permitiu que todos passassem, e aproximou-se de Kate.

"Hey, nós vamos para a praia agora, e você vai para a cama." Ajudou Kate a levantar-se, e levou-a até o beliche, deixando-a sentada.

"Amanhã voltamos. Durma bem." Ana Lucia sentia-se, de certa forma, próxima de Kate naquele momento. Sabia como era devastador ver o homem que se ama indo embora. E agora ela tinha certeza que Kate amava Jack. Lembrou-se de quando perdeu o bebê e seu marido tinha saído de casa. Saiu sem fazer barulho, alcançando os demais na porta da escotilha. Avançaram em silêncio em direção a praia.

Kate não podia sequer agradecer a Ana Lucia, tão abalada estava. O peso da decisão de Jack a oprimia tanto, que ficava difícil respirar. Como um autômato, andara pela floresta até a escotilha, deixara-se quase carregar por Ana Lucia até o beliche. As lágrimas caíam sem cessar, mas ela não fazia força para isso. Elas apenas desciam, sem interrupção. Focalizou Eko se aproximando.

"Vou deixar aqui, para você. Quando sentir vontade, coma e beba, vai te fazer bem. Estarei aqui na sala do computador, qualquer problema, me chame. Deus ilumine seus sonhos, Kate." Eko deixou sobre a mesa próxima a Kate um copo d'água e um prato com frutas, retirando-se em seguida.

Sonhos? Que sonhos, se ela estava mergulhada num pesadelo? Revia a cena, segundo a segundo, e ainda não acreditava. Jack indo...

_Jack estava furioso, e ela nunca pensou que o veria assim. Nem nos momentos mais difíceis, tinha visto o médico perder a calma, mas desta vez ele era o retrato da fúria. Ao encostar sua mão nas costas de Jack, sentiu seu corpo vibrar na mesma freqüência que o dele, um mistura de raiva, impotência e ódio. _

_Zeke estava impassível, parecia até se divertir com a situação. Sem se mover, olhando para os dois, disse sem pressa._

"_Pois bem Jack, sabemos que Henry não está com vocês, e admiro sua coragem, vindo aqui sem ele, mas acompanhado de três amigos, quando dissemos que você e Kate deveriam vir sozinhos. Não tente avisá-los, estão todos na mira de meus companheiros." Zeke parecia saborear as palavras._

_Jack espantou-se, tinham tomado tantas precauções e mesmo assim estavam vendidos. Sua raiva aumentou ainda mais, mas Zeke não tinha acabado._

"_Jack, admito que você tentou o melhor, mas esqueceu que esta na NOSSA ilha. Não tente esconder nada de nós, é impossível. Sua persistência é admirável, então tenho uma proposta pra você, que vai achar interessante. Walt já nos deu o que era preciso, e Michael aprendeu sua lição. Mas se eu o devolver a você, fico em desvantagem. Você perdeu Henry, mas ainda há algo que quero do seu grupo. Você. Venha conosco, Jack, e todos poderão voltar para o acampamento, ilesos. Daremos trégua ao seu grupo. A escolha é sua, Jack." Zeke estudava atentamente a expressão de Jack._

_Choque...o que era aquilo, aquela proposta? Claro que Jack não aceitaria, nunca, uma coisa tão sórdida. Era impensável. Puxou-o pelo braço, e o seu choque foi maior ainda quando viu no rosto de Jack que ele estava, sim, pensando na proposta._

_Afastaram-se um pouco, e de costas para Zeke, Kate passou a argumentar. Não ia deixar Jack fazer aquela loucura._

"_Jack, você não pode fazer isso. Você sabe que Henry está com eles, e na verdade a troca será vantagem para eles. Vamos voltar, e depois pensaremos numa forma de resgatar Walt e Michael, por favor." Os olhos ardiam, o choro acumulava-se, mas ela tentava reprimir, sem sucesso, as lágrimas. Queria vencê-lo com argumentos, não com sentimentalismo._

"_Kate, talvez amanhã seja tarde demais para ambos. Ele deixou claro que Walt não é mais necessário, e Michael não vale nada para eles. O que os impediria, então, de matar os dois?" Jack gesticulava, estava frustrado._

"_E quem garante que os dois não estão mortos já? Eles vão levar você, e podem não cumprir a promessa de nos deixar em paz, não teremos garantias". O choro já corria solto pelo rosto de Kate, sem pudores. Via que Jack estava inclinado a aceitar a proposta._

"_Kate, não posso arriscar. Se eles estiverem vivos, será a chance deles escaparem, e eu sozinho terei mais chances numa oportunidade de fuga do que os dois. Michael não iria sem Walt, e fugir pela mata com uma criança é muito mais arriscado que um adulto sozinho".Kate lembrou-se que Claire tinha voltado, mas será que Jack teria a mesma sorte?_

"_Jack, você não pode ir. Não agora que..." Kate não terminou, mas sabia que seu olhar diria o que as palavras não poderiam expressar. Jack tinha confiado nela, e agora ia deixá-la? Não era justo, não neste momento, quando pareciam mais que nunca conectados um ao outro.Depois que tinham dito um ao outro que não se arrependiam pelo beijo trocado, depois que tinham se beijado de novo! _

_Viu Jack baixar a cabeça, nervoso, e ouviu sons abafados...Jack estava chorando? Quando ele voltou o rosto para ela, Kate sabia que a decisão tinha sido tomada, e nada faria Jack mudar de idéia, nem argumentos, nem lágrimas._

"_Kate, eu tenho que fazer. Não posso deixar passar esta chance. Você confia em mim?"_

_Sem forças para falar, Kate apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha perdido. Queria segurar Jack, poder abraçá-lo, despedir-se...mas conteve-se._

_Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e Kate viu sua própria tristeza refletida no olhar de Jack. Lentamente, limpou as lágrimas com as mãos. Nada precisava ser dito, seus olhos gritavam o que o coração murmurava e os lábios silenciavam. Jack fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e Kate piscou, devagar. Viraram-se e aproximaram-se de Zeke._

"_Sabia que tomaria a decisão certa, Jack. Vamos para casa." Zeke abriu passagem para Jack, que hesitou por um instante, lançando um olhar a Kate, e acabou por seguindo a direção indicada, sem olhar novamente para trás, sumindo na mata ao lado de Zeke._

_Em um instante Sawyer, Ana Lucia e Sayid estavam ao seu lado, mas ela não escutava nada, não sentia nada. Nem a aparição de Michael e Walt, minutos depois, vindos pela mata à esquerda da clareira conseguiu tirá-la do torpor em que se encontrava. Em silêncio, tinham voltado para a escotilha..._

Embalada pela lembrança recente e pelas lágrimas, Kate aconchegou-se na cama e dormiu. Eko, percebendo o silêncio, chegou à porta do quarto e vendo Kate adormecida, apenas cobriu-a com a colcha, fazendo o sinal da cruz em sua testa.

"Deus esteja com você em seus sonhos, Kate.". Saiu sem ruído, e continuou sua vigília em frente ao computador.

Os quatro andavam rápido, e cada um refugiou-se em sua barraca. Teriam um dia atípico, revelar que Jack não estava mais com eles seria duro, tanto pela noticia em si, como pelas conseqüências que essa noticia iria gerar. Cada um a seu tempo, adormeceram.

Sayid foi o primeiro a levantar, junto com a claridade da manhã que se filtrava pela lona de sua barraca. Por um momento, sentiu-se feliz com o novo dia que começava. Levantou-se, e começou os preparativos para sua oração, a primeira das cinco que faria ao longo do dia, quando a realidade o atingiu em cheio: Jack não estava lá, e ele teria que contar isso aos outros sobreviventes. Virou-se em direção a Meca, e incluiu em seus pedidos uma prece por Jack, por Kate e por ele mesmo. Teria que ser forte agora, mais do que nunca.

Ana Lucia tinha tido sonho estranhos à noite toda. Sonhou com seu bebê, com seu ex-marido, com sua mãe, com Sawyer. Sabia que era resultado da tensão, mas ficou preocupada, sua mãe estaria bem? Estariam procurando por eles? Ou já teriam desistido? Com uma ruga de preocupação na testa e um sorriso passeando nos lábios, lembrou-se da loucura que tinha feito com Sawyer no meio da mata. Ele era quente, apesar de ser um caipira. Saiu da barraca, preparando-se para o anuncio de logo mais.

Sawyer pensou em Kate, em Ana Lucia, em Jack, nele mesmo. Não tinha resistido aos encantos da policial num momento de acaso, e partilhar aquele momento com ela tinha sido incrível, mas não poderia esquecer de Kate. Mesmo sabendo que suas chances frente ao doutor eram pequenas, talvez pudesse aproveitar a ausência repentina dele para voltar a se aproximar da sardenta. Mas sem fechar as portas para Ana Lucia, claro. Dormiu pensando no que poderia fazer para conquistar uma sem desdenhar a outra, e sonhou com Cassidy. Quando acordou, assustado, já era dia, e o movimento na praia começava, mais um dia naquele maldito lugar. Um longo dia...

Charlie pensou em falar com Claire, contar logo todo o acontecido, mas quando chegou à barraca da australiana, ela e Aaron dormiam tranqüilamente. Não seria justo tirá-la de um descanso tão necessário para deixá-la aflita. Foi para sua barraca, impressionado, não tanto pela situação, mas pelo comportamento de Kate. Sabia que ela tinha uma queda pelo doutor, desde o dia em que tinham fugido pela mata, após o piloto ter sido puxado para fora do avião, aparecendo morto em cima de uma árvore. Ela gritara por Jack, e tinha voltado para procurá-lo, sem pensar duas vezes. Já tinha comentado com Hurley sobre o que acontecia entre o casal, e Hurley era da seguinte opinião:

"Dude, só não vê quem não quer. Jack e Kate rulam, só que eles não sabem disso ainda".

As pessoas, expulsas de suas barracas pelo calor que se espalhava pela areia, tratavam de se mexer. Arrumando-se com o que podiam, escovavam os dentes, lavavam o rosto e punham-se a procurar algo por fazer, e sempre havia. Uma melhoria nas barracas, organizar a despensa, procurar frutas, enfim, uma série de coisas que preenchessem o tempo e a mente. Ficar parado por muito tempo sem nada o que fazer era perigoso, o desespero aumentava, e a cabeça fervilhava de idéias mirabolantes, sem aplicação prática. Um tormento.

Sayid e Ana Lucia encontraram-se em frente à barraca dele, e resolveram rapidamente o que e como contar, Sayid falaria. Chamaram Charlie e Hurley, pedindo que eles reunissem as pessoas na praia, num ponto mais fresco, tinham um assunto importante a tratar com todos. A noticia correu de boca em boca, e em meia hora, todo o acampamento estava reunido, todos falando e ninguém se entendendo. Locke mantinha-se afastado, mas atento. Alguma coisa não ia bem.

Quando Sayid e Ana Lucia chegaram, abrindo caminho em meio às pessoas, todos se calaram. Sayid posicionou-se em frente ao grupo, usando uma parte da fuselagem do avião como um pequeno palco. Queria ver e ser visto por todos. Ana Lucia ficou a seu lado, Sawyer juntando-se ao grupo do fundo em silêncio. Trocaram um olhar rápido e concentraram-se no que Sayid tinha a dizer.

"Bom dia a todos. Sei que estão curiosos, e não quero demorar no que tenho a dizer. Por favor, só peço que mantenham a calma e escutem atentamente até o fim. Depois, podem fazer perguntas. Há alguns dias, Rousseau capturou um homem na mata, e pediu que nós ficássemos com ele. Ele nos contou que tinha caído nesta ilha durante uma viagem de balão, mas eu, Ana Lucia e Charlie pudemos comprovar que esta história era falsa, e o mantivemos como prisioneiro. Apesar de nossos esforços, não conseguimos dele nenhuma informação dos Outros, o grupo de pessoas que vivem nesta ilha, e ao qual ele pertence."

As pessoas murmuravam entre si, como puderam esconder isso de todos ali? Era um absurdo, uma ameaça daquelas pairando sobre eles, e nada tinha sido dito? Os ânimos se exaltaram, mas Sayid conseguiu controlar as perguntas com um olhar.

"Calma, por favor, ainda não terminei. Se foi certo ou errado, isso não vem ao caso agora. Jack e Kate foram atrás dos Outros, buscando trocar Walt e Michael pelo prisioneiro, e a troca foi aceita. Ontem, quando fomos retirar o homem da escotilha, porém, ele havia sumido, e ainda não sabemos como. Mesmo assim, Jack não desistiu, e junto com Kate, Ana Lucia, Sawyer e eu, fomos ao local combinado para a troca. Infelizmente, não sabemos ao certo o que ocorreu, mas Jack, se foi...acompanhou o líder do grupo, e logo depois Michael e Walt foram libertados, eles estão aqui, descansando."

As últimas palavras de Sayid mal foram ouvidas, o tom das vozes elevou-se sem controle. O pânico espalhou-se como um rastilho de pólvora. O que fariam sem o médico? Jack estava sempre presente, atento, zelando por todos, sua sugestão era sempre pedida, ouvida, considerada. O caos se instalava mais rápido do que previram Sayid e Ana Lucia, e só a muito custo, Sayid conseguiu ser ouvido novamente.

"Sabemos de tudo isso que vocês estão falando, mas agora não é a hora de desespero. Primeiro, não sabemos os detalhes, estávamos fora do alcance das vozes deles, e só Kate sabe o que foi conversado, o que Jack pretendia fazer indo com os Outros, mas ela ficou muito abalada com o que aconteceu e está descansando. Assim que acabar aqui, vou com Ana Lucia até a escotilha, conversaremos com Kate e veremos que pode ser feito. Enquanto isso, vamos estabelecer algumas normas, delegar alguns encargos, para que o acampamento funcione normalmente."

Sayid pediu que Sun cuidasse dos medicamentos e todos que precisassem de ajuda com dores ou machucados pedissem a coreana. Libby prontificou-se a ajudar Sun na tarefa. Os homens foram divididos em grupos e turnos de vigilância, e assim por diante. Pediram que tomassem muito cuidado, sem Jack por ali, qualquer acidente poderia se tornar fatal, por falta de um tratamento adequado. O grupo dispersou-se aos poucos, restando apenas Sayid, Ana Lucia, Sawyer e Locke.

"Jack seria o único aqui capaz de tomar esta atitude drástica. Ele sabe o que está fazendo." Locke sabia que Jack não era ingênuo, e que tinha um plano. Pena que ele não soubesse qual era o plano do médico.

"Kojak, meu velho, o botão ainda está na escotilha...o que o traz aqui fora?" Sawyer ficou impressionado com o tom respeitoso pelo qual Locke tinha se referido a Jack, mas no fundo ele sabia que seria incapaz de correr o risco de ir meter-se na boca do lobo, como Jack tinha jeito.

"O botão não me pertence, nunca me pertenceu. Eko está lá agora, e isso não me diz respeito. Sayid, estarei aqui na praia, assim que tiver novidades, me avise. Ajudarei no que for necessário."

"Locke, obrigado, precisaremos mesmo de ajuda. Por favor, enquanto eu e Ana Lucia vamos a escotilha, fique de olho em tudo por aqui. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer caso alguém se sinta tentado a alguma insanidade." Sayid confiava em Locke, apesar das coisas estranhas que o caçador às vezes fazia ou falava...mas o que não era estranho naquele lugar?

Locke concordou com a cabeça, e saiu. Ana Lucia e Sayid preparam-se para a caminhada até a escotilha, quando Sawyer deu uma gargalhada e disse:

"Onde pensam que vão, assim sozinhos? A sardenta ficou sozinha com o Samuel L. Jackson a noite toda, vai precisar ver um rostinho bonito para acordar tranqüila. Vamos." E saiu andando na frente dos dois, que o olhavam perplexos, e o seguiram.

Kate tinha passado a noite mais terrível de sua vida, tinha certeza. Acreditava que nem na cadeia teria se sentido tão presa e impotente como se sentia naquele momento. Seu sono foi inquieto e leve, marcado por imagens tão dispares quanto à de sua mãe deitada naquela cama de hospital, chamando pela polícia, horrorizada, e a primeira vez em que viu Jack, ajoelhado na areia, pedindo sua ajuda.

Ele fora tão generoso com ela, logo nos primeiros dias na ilha e mesmo sem conhecê-la direito, ofereceu-lhe uma segunda chance, para ser livre do seu passado, livre de seus crimes, de sua vida fugitiva. Ela nunca quis tanto contar a alguém toda a verdade, como ela desejou contar a Jack. Não entendia o motivo, mas tinha uma sensação de que ele compreenderia sua história. Jack era um homem bom. _Bom demais_, ela pensava. Apesar de ter descoberto que ela era uma fugitiva da polícia, ele não tinha contado a ninguém sobre ela, guardou o segredo para si. _Jack é bom em guardar segredos._

Recordou-se dos momentos que passaram juntos. Os mais intensos eram os que ficaram mais vivos na memória de Kate, como na vez em que Jack contou a ela sobre seu pai, que havia falecido em Sydney, na Austrália. Jack, de alguma forma, sempre se abria com ela e ela com ele. Era uma espécie de jogo não dito que eles tinham. Um jogo para dois participantes, apenas. Em meio às insanidades daquela ilha esquecida, em meio às aventuras, eles iam se revelando um para o outro aos poucos. Lembrou-se de quando Jack a ajudou a desenterrar o corpo do oficial que a escoltava no avião. _Será que ele faria isso por outra pessoa também?_ Kate se perguntava em vão. Ela sabia muito bem que Jack fez aquilo porque é incapaz de negar um pedido dela. _Jack_..._Onde será que ele estava agora?_

Porque ele tinha feito aquilo? Por mais que ele tivesse um plano, ou contasse com a sorte, nada era certo quando se lidava com um grupo como aquele, que usava barba e roupas falsas. O que eles escondiam, o que tinham feito com Walt e Michael, tantas perguntas sem respostas. Era aterrador lidar com o desconhecido daquela forma.

Desconhecido, era isso que Jack era, há apenas alguns dias, nem três meses atrás tinha costurado seu ferimento, e agora se sentia perdida sem a presença dele. Como tinha deixado tantas chances escaparem, tanto tempo desperdiçado com brigas, com Sawyer, com coisas fúteis. Sabia que o sentimento que crescia cada vez mais era real, mais do que a situação insólita que vivia naquela ilha, mas Kate pensava no futuro.

Que futuro ela teria fora dali? Fugir ou ser presa, nada mais. Jack era um cirurgião, um médico respeitado, mas ela o queria mais do que já tinha desejado qualquer outra coisa. Tinha se fechado por tanto tempo, que demorou a reconhecer o que sentia. Agora que não dava mais para negar, ele não estava ali.

Lembrou-se de quantas vezes ele tinha se mostrado carinhoso com ela. Ele tinha ajudado Sawyer com os óculos por causa dela, tinha se preocupado quando ela saiu com Sayid para fazer a triangulação do transceiver ("_Se vir qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, corra_!"), tinham se sentado tantas vezes na praia olhando o mar, tinham se beijado.

Aquele beijo tão urgente e tão doce...ali tinha tido a certeza que era ele. Por mais que sentisse alguma atração por Sawyer, quando seus lábios tinham tocado os de Jack, sentiu uma força dentro de si, uma atração tão forte, que a ligou a ele de forma irremediável e tão intensa, que se assustou e fugiu. Encarar Jack e sentir que seu destino estava selado ao dele, foi demais para ela. E depois ele tinha se mostrado arredio, estranho. Sufocou seus sentimentos redobrando sua atenção com Sawyer, mas no fundo algo a incomodava.

Estava feliz, entretanto, de ter aproveitado a chance quando ela se apresentou. Ouvir que ele não se arrependia pelo beijo, tê-lo beijado de novo, só confirmava o que já sabia, mas não admitia. Ela o amava, e só se deu conta de quão intenso era esse amor quando o viu partindo.

Passou a noite dividindo-se em lágrimas, sono, pesadelos e vigília, buscando explicar para si mesma o que não precisava de explicação: amava Jack, e o perdera. As lágrimas novamente fugiam de seus olhos, mansamente...

Um teto branco, e só. Nada em seu campo de visão, por enquanto. Virou-se com cautela para descobrir quatro paredes nuas, uma porta, também branca, uma cadeira e uma mesa de metal, fixada ao chão, liso e limpo, e outra porta, de frente para a cama, que também estava fixada ao chão, como a mesa.Um quarto ou uma cela?

Levantou-se com cautela, mas sentia-se bem, não estava tonto nem mole, e não tinha sinais de picadas de agulhas. Sedado não tinha sido, pelo menos não com algo aplicado na veia. Não lembrava como tinha chegado ali, mas tinha andado muito, encapuzado, pela mata, depois por campo aberto, depois ficou sentado muito tempo, um chão frio e duro, onde acabou adormecendo. Devia ter sido carregado com muito cuidado, ou então estava num sono tão profundo que mesmo sendo levado de um lugar a outro, não tinha acordado.

Sentindo o frio do piso arrepiar seu corpo, descobriu que estava descalço apesar de vestir ainda as roupas com que tinha saído do acampamento. Sua mochila estava em cima da mesa, mas vazia. As garrafas d'água, as bandagens e medicamentos, até a barra do chocolate Apollo e as duas goiabas que estavam ali, desapareceram. Lembrar do acampamento trouxe a ele resquícios dos sonhos que tivera durante a noite, sempre com ela. Sempre com Kate, sorrindo, chorando, comendo, subindo numa árvore, recebendo as sementes de goiaba, correndo para abraçá-lo na saída da caverna, beijando-o. Lágrimas furtivas fugiram de seus olhos, mansamente...

Como duas personalidades tão opostas podiam se amar tanto, que chegava a doer estarem separados? Jack e Kate, mesmo sem saber, não estavam longe um do outro. Suas lágrimas, fugidias, se juntavam num rio de sentimentos conflituosos, juntando suas almas na ânsia de se reverem.

Jack tentou abrir uma das portas, que revelou pia, vaso sanitário e chuveiro: um banheiro. Aproveitou e lavou o rosto e as mãos, enxugando-as na toalha branca pendurada ao lado da pia. Saindo do banheiro, ouviu barulho na outra porta e virou-se, encarando quem entrava.

"Gostou do quarto Jack? Será seu por um longo tempo..."

**_Continua_.**


	7. Encontrando O Que Você Procura

CAPÍTULO 7 "Encontrando o que você procura"

_Trilha sonora: "LEAVIN' ON YOUR MIND", by Patsy Cline._

"Zeke". Jack falou, secamente. O médico encarava o Outro, incrédulo. O momento era tomado por um silêncio petrificante.

Jack caminhava, de um lado para o outro do quarto, impaciente e indignado.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Jack referia-se ao que Zeke havia dito, sobre este quarto lhe pertencer durante um bom tempo. O Outro observava Jack continuamente, sendo bastante cuidadoso em não demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação. Porém aquele brilho nos olhos estava lá, como sempre. Jack podia perceber e detestava essa arrogância que ele tinha.

Chegando bem próximo a Zeke, Jack falou:

"Eu perguntei o que você quer dizer com isso? Vou ficar aqui quanto tempo? O que vocês..." Zeke inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos brilhavam mais ainda. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e finalmente falou:

"Jack, eu quero dizer exatamente o que estou falando". Agora, era vez de Jack observa-lo. "Aliás, meu nome é Tomas. Pelo menos, você pode parar de me chamar por aquele apelido ridículo que o seu amigo, James, arrumou para mim". Jack sentiu o sangue ferver, novamente. Aquele homem o tirava do sério. Rispidamente, Jack falou, tentando tomar controle da situação:

"Está certo, _Tomas._ O que vocês querem comigo? O que vocês fizeram com o Walt, enquanto ele esteve aqui? Onde nós..."

"Uou... uou... Calma aí, Jack. Desse jeito, quando eu responder suas perguntas, você não vai escutar minhas respostas. Você deveria ser um cara mais paciente. Saber ouvir é uma virtude necessária para um líder". Jack não sabia o que responder, ele estava revoltado por estar ali trancado, preso. Ponderou e sabia que agindo irracionalmente, não teria as respostas que veio buscar. Acalmou-se e encarou Tomas diretamente em seus olhos.

"Acho que vou voltar em outro momento, Jack". Tomas descruzou os braços, virando-se e dando alguns passos em direção à porta, porém antes que pudesse abri-la, Jack interrompeu:

"Espera". Tomou fôlego, engoliu o orgulho e baixou a guarda. Tomas continuava de costas para Jack. "O que você veio fazer aqui? Veio me dizer o quê?" Jack fez uma pausa e não obtendo nenhuma reação de Tomas, continuou: "Você não veio aqui a troco de nada".

Tomas abaixou a cabeça, agarrou a maçaneta da porta com mais força e sem olhar para Jack, respondeu: "Você tem razão, Jack. Mas, tudo tem seu tempo. Tudo". Com isso, saiu da sala, deixando Jack extremamente intrigado. E mais confuso do que ele estava antes.

Do outro lado da ilha, na escotilha, Eko observava a movimentação de Kate, da cozinha para a despensa, da despensa para o quarto. Desde que acordou, ela havia dito apenas o necessário, _"bom dia"_, um sorriso para dizer que estava tudo bem e nada mais.

Entretanto, Mr. Eko sabia o que ela planejava e sentia a ansiedade e apreensão em seus gestos. Ele compreendia o que se passava no coração dela e da forma que isso tudo se refletia em suas ações. Não tinha a menor intenção de impedi-la no que pretendia fazer, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que Kate estaria correndo. Mr. Eko continuaria orando por ela.

O nigeriano saiu da sala do computador e sentou-se próximo à cozinha, no sofá; esperava que ela dissesse algo antes de partir. Kate colocou sua mochila em cima da mesa da cozinha, fazendo uma repassada mentalmente, de tudo que deveria levar consigo. _Acho que é tudo_, pensou. Inspirou e expirou pesadamente, sentindo um nervoso incomum a ela, que já estava tão habituada a fugas inesperadas e viagens repentinas.

Debatia consigo mesma se deveria contar a Mr. Eko onde estava indo. _Será que ele a impediria de ir? Será que ele guardaria segredo?_ De qualquer forma, Kate chegava sempre à mesma conclusão: seu sumiço não ficaria sem ser descoberto por mais que um dia, no máximo. E, certamente, Sayid, Locke, Sawyer viriam atrás dela, e Kate não queria colocar ninguém em perigo. Ela tinha que resgatar Jack, ela tinha que fazer isso. Sozinha.

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Mr. Eko aproximou-se de Kate e apoiando uma mão no ombro esquerdo de Kate, falou:

"Que Deus lhe acompanhe e que você encontre o que procura". Kate olhava para o homem, muito mais alto, maior que ela, sem saber o que dizer, e ao mesmo tempo, querendo lhe dizer tudo. Mr. Eko transmitia uma paz e uma tranqüilidade, com as quais ela não estava acostumada. Kate assentiu com a cabeça e colocando sua mochila nas costas, rumou à porta da escotilha.

_Jack, agüente mais um pouco, eu estou indo. Estou indo._ Era só isso que Kate pensava.

Abriu a porta da escotilha e buscou reunir todo pingo de coragem que ainda restava nela.

"Vai montar barraca na escotilha, agora, Sardenta?" Sawyer, Sayid e Ana Lucia estavam paradas na entrada da escotilha, observando Kate, com olhos inquisitivos. Sem nenhuma resposta dela, Sawyer continuou. "Ou será que essa mochila nas suas costas significa que você vai acampar longe daqui?"

"Você quer alguma coisa, Sawyer?" Kate perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Sayid interveio.

"Kate, viemos ver como você está. Eu não quero te forçar a nada, mas precisamos saber o que aconteceu, precisamos entender o que está havendo com o Jack, para saber como ajuda-lo".

"O que você acha que aconteceu, Sayid? Os Outros queriam o Jack em troca do Michael e do Walt e ele aceitou. Não tem mais nada pra explicar".

"Não seria melhor se fôssemos conversar lá dentro?" Ana Lucia sugeriu, vendo que não seria fácil conseguir informações ou a colaboração de Kate.

Kate aceitou a sugestão, pensando que seria melhor acabar com isso de uma vez, para poder ir o quanto antes ao encontro de Jack. Mr. Eko apenas viu com o canto do olho o grupo entrando e acomodando-se na cozinha. Já imaginava o que estava por vir; continuou concentrado na sua tarefa, na sala do computador.

Ana falou baixinho no ouvido de Kate, assim que se sentaram: "Kate, se você quiser... sabe, conversar. É, eu estou aqui". A latina parecia um tanto desconcertada ao falar essas palavras de conforto, mas Kate agradeceu mesmo assim.

"Kate, tivemos que dar a notícia sobre o Jack para o pessoal do acampamento. Estão todos muito preocupados. Estamos pensando em nos reunir para tomarmos algumas medidas, para proteger o acampamento e claro, trazer o Jack de volta. Para isso, precisamos da sua ajuda". Sayid falava.

Ao falar de Jack, Sayid ganhou toda a atenção de Kate. Ela parecia ficar alerta ao ouvir o nome dele. Ana resolveu continuar.

"Kate, esses Outros são cruéis. Eles levaram nossas crianças, levaram muitos de nós. Eles não deixam rastros e estão em todo lugar. Precisamos que você nos ajude".

"Isso, Rambina, deixa ela bem assustada. Com certeza, vai ajudar". Kate só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Ana e no que os Outros poderiam estar fazendo a Jack. Será que ele estava machucado, ferido? A cada minuto, Kate ficava mais impaciente e ansiosa. Precisava chegar até Jack logo. Cortando seus pensamentos, Locke entra na escotilha, juntando-se ao grupo.

Apesar de ter entrado silenciosamente, os quatro olharam para ele, esperando que ele falasse algo, porém John permaneceu calado. Sayid retomou seu raciocínio.

"Kate, a Claire nos contou sobre a escotilha médica que vocês encontraram com a Rousseau. Do outro lado da Ilha, onde o grupo da parte de trás do avião estava, também havia uma escotilha. Ao todo, já descobrimos três".

"Quatro, Sayid. _Quatro_". Locke falou subitamente.

"Como é, John?" Sayid perguntou. Mr. Eko aproximou-se, sentindo que sua presença seria necessária.

"Na noite em que Jack e Kate partiram para propor a troca dos prisioneiros aos Outros, eu e Eko também tivemos uma aventura na mata. Tínhamos decidido não contar nada a ninguém, não julgamos ser importante naquele momento, sobre o que encontramos". Locke havia conseguido prender completamente a atenção de todos. Eko apenas observava.

"Algumas dessas descobertas fizeram com que eu... bem, eu perdi minha fé. E o que é um homem sem fé?" Fez essa pergunta virando-se para Mr. Eko. Os dois se encararam e olharam fundo em suas almas, nunca, em nenhum momento, Locke havia sido tão transparente ao falar de si. Ele tinha a feição de um homem derrotado, porém um homem que foi derrotado lutando, um guerreiro. Locke finalmente deixou sua frustração e teimosia de lado e parecia pronto para batalha. Ao sentir lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, pigarreou alto e continuo, quebrando aquele momento.

"Bem, eu e Eko encontramos uma outra escotilha. Pearl. È pequena e tem um tipo de circuito de TV's, de vigilância. Haviam monitores, um vídeo de Orientação, cadernos para anotações, enfim, era uma escotilha que servia de observatório para essa aqui".

Todos ficaram de queixo caído. Kate foi a primeira a lançar perguntas:

"Peraí, você quer dizer que esse tempo todo, que estivemos aqui, o tempo que aquele Desmond passou aqui, estávamos sendo observados?"

"Como ratos de laboratório". Sayid concluiu, erguendo a cabeça.

"Leve-nos até lá, John. Talvez, possamos encontrar alguma pista sobre onde está o Jack". Ana Lucia disse.

"Claro, Pedrita, vamos aproveitar e juntar toda a galera, fazer uma excursão, como nos tempos do colégio". Sawyer falou, após um longo tempo sem suas brincadeiras.

"Sawyer tem razão. Seria perda de tempo irmos até lá. Se John e Eko não encontraram nada de mais relevante que isso, e a escotilha estava vazia, não creio que será útil para nós". Sayid falou.

"E o que vamos fazer, então?" Kate indagou. "Esperar o Jack achar o caminho de casa, sozinho? Contando que ele consiga escapar dos Outros, claro".

Ana Lucia mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no local onde estava sentada. Sayid e Sawyer também. Algo na maneira que Kate havia falado aquilo, a escolha de suas palavras havia os deixados incomodados. _Caminho de casa? Será que ali era mesmo a "casa" deles?_

Sem resposta de ninguém, Kate resolveu tomar a frente, tomar uma atitude. Ela não era mulher de ficar esperando por ninguém.

"Enquanto vocês pensam numa resposta, eu vou buscar o Jack e traze-lo de volta". Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, mas Sawyer lhe cortou o caminho.

"Sardenta, por mais que eu adore ver você assim, em rota de fuga, ainda mais para buscar o doutorzinho amado do seu coração, sou obrigado a dizer que você está cometendo um erro. Você, sozinha, já foi pega pelos Outros uma vez, e estamos cada vez mais certos de que não conhecemos nada a respeito dessa gente". Baixando a voz, falou: "Pode não parecer, mas tem pessoas aqui que também se importam com você". Sawyer demonstrou uma preocupação genuína por Kate e estava quase a convencendo a ficar, quando Ana interrompeu.

"Seria imprudente a Kate ir sozinha, mas se formos todos juntos, seremos um grupo forte". Ninguém disse nada, todos pareciam analisar o que Ana propunha. Eko resolveu falar, para deixar o clima mais ameno.

"Se vocês decidirem ir, vão tranqüilos, sabendo que eu estarei aqui para cuidar do botão, da escotilha e para orar por vocês".

Locke agradeceu a bondade de Eko com um olhar e o nigeriano retirou-se da cozinha. O alarme do computador tocou, e em seguida, com a digitação dos números, silenciou-se novamente.

"O que vamos fazer?" Sayid questionou. Em resposta, Sawyer sacou sua arma de trás da calça, apontando para o alto, olhando cinicamente para Kate.

"Rock and roll, baby. Vamos para guerra".

"Sawyer, não tem ninguém falando em guerra aqui. Se chegarmos atirando em meio mundo, há poucas chances de vermos Jack novamente. Não podemos agir precipitadamente, estamos no território deles", conter Sawyer seria mais difícil do que Sayid havia imaginado.

"Ah, não, Abdul. Esse papo de negociação, de novo? Já vimos que não deu certo. Aliás, alguém já sabe explicar como é que foi que o tio da Dorothy sumiu? Porque, da última vez que eu assisti o Jornal das Oito, o tal Henry ainda tinha paradeiro desconhecido".

"Eu tenho uma idéia, um plano". Disse Locke. Sentaram-se mais próximos e conversavam como um time antes de entrar em quadra. Parecia a deliberação de um segredo de estado. Conversaram durante boa parte da manhã, chegando à conclusão de que iriam esperar pelo menos mais três dias, antes de irem aos Outros. Talvez, quem levou Jack o mandaria de volta, e diria que tudo era apenas para dar um susto nos sobreviventes. Talvez, eles viriam exigindo algo em troca da libertação de Jack. Talvez, Jack escaparia. Eram muitas possibilidades, e sair assim, de uma hora para outra, deixaria o acampamento vulnerável a um ataque dos Outros.

Levando em consideração tudo isso, o grupo resolveu esperar, para partir no nascer do sol dali a três dias, aproveitando assim a luz do sol, indicando-lhes o caminho e os rastros na mata. Kate estava bastante contrariada, mas tinha conseguido acalmar-se e pensou que seria melhor poder descansar durante o dia, e enquanto os outros estivessem na praia, esperando, ela iria sozinha, e precisaria de todas as forças possíveis para resgatar Jack e traze-lo de volta pra casa. Os três últimos dias foram um incrível frenesi, ela nem havia se alimentado direito.

Sawyer e Ana Lucia foram os primeiros a voltar para a praia. Sayid foi logo em seguida. Locke caminhava pela escotilha, como um visitante de museu. Na realidade, ele pensava na sua longa trajetória, até chegar ali. Pensava no seu pai, Anthony, em Helen, na sua paralisia, na queda do avião, na morte de Boone e na escotilha. _O que viria agora?_ Ele se perguntava.

Kate estava tomando um copo d'água, quando Mr. Eko chegou na porta do quarto, tentando oferecer-lhe algum tipo de consolação, através de suas palavras.

"Você fez o certo, Kate. Não se martirize por isso. Eu teria te deixado partir esta manhã, mas será que você voltaria bem? Amanhã, você vai estar na companhia de seus amigos, de pessoas que irão te proteger. Você fez a escolha certa".

"Como eu posso ter feita à escolha certa, Mr. Eko, se meu coração diz o contrário?"

"Tudo a seu tempo, Kate". Eko respondeu, deixando o local. Aproveitaria que Kate estava ali, e não sairia tão cedo, para tomar um banho e caminhar um pouco. Precisava espairecer um pouco.

"Kate, vou tomar banho e depois dar uma caminhada. Será breve, mas se eu demorar e o alarme soar, por favor, digite os números por mim, sim!"

"Claro, já conheço o serviço. Vá tranqüilo Eko e ...obrigada por tudo". Kate sorriu para o padre.

"Não precisa agradecer Kate." Eko saiu para o banheiro, e logo Kate escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Depois de 10 minutos, o nigeriano saiu para sua caminhada.

Sozinha, resolveu colocar um disco para relaxar um pouco. Há quanto tempo não tinha chance de ficar assim, sozinha? Só escutando música e deixando os pensamentos voarem. Fechou os olhos e cochilou. Acordou assustada, pensou que tinha dormido demais, mas o disco ainda nem estava na metade. Resolveu dar uma olhada no contador, e distraída, sentou-se à frente do computador olhando pra cima. O contador marcava 42 minutos. Rindo por dentro pela coincidência do número marcado no contador, seu olhar baixou para a tela e o sorriso congelou em seu rosto. Estava gelada e as mãos tremiam...

_**Continua**._


	8. Me Leve Para O Seu Coração

CAPÍTULO 8 "Me Leve Para o Seu Coração"

_Trilha sonora: "Love me Tender", by Elvis Presley._

Jack estava atônito, as coisas estavam muito mais estranhas do que ele poderia imaginar. A mulher negra, uma das únicas pessoas que havia visto em sua vinda com os Outros, tinha acabado de sair do quarto, onde tinha deixado roupas limpas e a ordem de que ele tomasse banho e se vestisse em 15 minutos. Ia levá-lo, por ordem de Tomas, num "passeio" pelas instalações da Dharma Initiative. Mas, mais impressionante que a ordem tinha sido a própria portadora dela: a mulher estava impecável, num uniforme branco, calçava um confortável par de tênis também brancos e estava bem penteada. Não lembrava em nada a mulher vestida de trapos que o havia guiado, em silêncio, no começo de sua caminhada pela mata.

Apesar de inquieto pela transformação (e pelo tom de voz dela, autoritário e ao mesmo tempo, servil), resolveu cumprir as ordens. Seu objetivo era conhecê-los, para poder ajudar os amigos que estavam na praia e na escotilha. Quem sabe descobriria como tirá-los daquela ilha de uma vez por todas. Entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e enrolado na toalha saiu para se vestir. Surpreendeu-se pelos trajes escolhidos. Eram exatamente do seu tamanho a camisa e a calça (e até a boxer), tudo branco. As meias e o par de tênis também eram brancos, como os da mulher que os havia trazido. Sentiu-se bem mais que nunca, médico. Só faltava o estetoscópio para completar o traje. Sentou-se na cama e esperou.

A porta abriu-se sem ruído, e a mulher apenar fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse. Jack levantou-se, e ela abriu passagem, fechando a porta assim que ele saiu. Virou-se para ele.

"Jack, meu nome é Bea, e eu sou assistente direta de Tomas aqui. Vamos até o refeitório, você vai se alimentar, e depois vamos conhecer alguns dos departamentos que mantemos aqui. Mas, não poderei responder muitas de suas perguntas. Tomas vai nos encontrar mais tarde, e ele poderá esclarecer suas dúvidas. Ok!"

"Ok." O que mais ele poderia responder? Só queria saber porque eles o queriam ali.

Saíram pelo corredor, largo e muito bem iluminado. Tinha pelo menos uns 25 metros de extensão, com portas dos dois lados, todas fechadas. Antes de alcançarem o final, uma porta deslizante estava aberta, e ao passar por ela Jack percebeu uma sala de recreação: estantes cheias de livros e revistas cobriam a parede do fundo. Havia mesas individuais e coletivas, sofás, poltronas, um aparelho de tv de 29 polegadas com um DVD ligado a ele, e uma moderna aparelhagem de som. CD's e DVD's estavam arrumados em prateleiras ao lado.

"Entre Jack, fique a vontade. Esta é a sala de lazer dos pesquisadores e médicos. Você poderá usá-la em breve, quando não estiver trabalhando." Bea tinha percebido que Jack estava parado estupefato a porta. Quase tinha prosseguido sem ele.

Jack entrou devagar, como se temesse que tudo desaparecesse ao toque de seus dedos. Percorreu com os olhos os títulos enfileirados por ordem alfabética nas estantes. Clássicos como "Crime e Castigo", "Ensaio Sobre a Cegueira", "O Senhor das Moscas" e "1984" (Jack lembrou-se de Sawyer na escotilha, lendo este mesmo livro. A encadernação do volume era idêntica) estavam ao lado de revistas em vários idiomas, todas publicações médicas e cientificas. Passou a examinar os DVD's, também clássicos "...e o Vento Levou", "Casablanca", "Dr. Jivago", até "O Mágico de Oz", além de filmes espanhóis, italianos e brasileiros. Os CD's não ficavam atrás, Cole Porter ao lado de Patsy Cline, Elvis Presley ao lado de Ray Charles, e até um CD da Drive Shaft, a banda de Charlie! Muitos CD's de musica brasileira e indiana também estavam na estante.

Só então Jack percebeu o espaço reservado a religião, e que ficava escondido pra quem olhava da porta. Numa espécie de altar misturavam-se santos católicos, Bíblias em vários idiomas, incenso, rosários, e numa posição central, uma imagem de Buda. Bea adiantou-se e ficou ao seu lado.

"Todas as línguas, manifestações culturais e crenças tem espaço aqui Jack. Nossa língua oficial é o inglês, mas ele tem vários sotaques. Você vai conhecer os outros pesquisadores com o tempo. Temos mentes brilhantes aqui, Jack. Sinta-se honrado por fazer parte disso. Vamos." Bea encaminhou-se para a porta e Jack seguiu-a em silêncio, mas sua cabeça girava.

Que tipo de local era aquele? Porque pessoas de vários paises estavam reunidas ali? Que tipo de pesquisa seria desenvolvido ali, e porque ele, um simples cirurgião, era importante para eles? Num local impregnado de ciência, a fé parecia desempenhar um papel importante.

Bea guiou Jack por corredores imensos, sempre largos e bem iluminados, que lembravam a ele o San Sebastian Hospital. Portas fechadas escondiam, segundo Bea, pesquisas diversas ligadas à psicologia, parapsicologia, genética, eletromagnetismo e meteorologia, entre outros, inclusive zoologia e veterinária. Passaram por salas de aula vazias e auditórias desertos, até chegarem ao refeitório. Era imenso, impecavelmente limpo, com mesas retangulares e bancos coletivos, além de pequenas mesas para grupos menores e cadeiras individuais. Sentaram-se num canto discreto, e logo um rapaz, também vestido de branco, trouxe um café-da-manhã simples, mas tipicamente americano para Jack: café, ovos com bacon e suco de laranja. Para Bea, trouxeram frutas e uma tigela com um tipo de mingau cozido. Diante do olhar intrigado de Jack, Bea explicou.

"Nossa cozinha também é internacional. Eu sou da África do Sul, e lá é comum comermos esta papa de aveia cozida de manhã, e quando temos, frutas frescas. Você tem ai seu típico desjejum, falta apenas àqueles cereais cheios de açúcar não é?" Bea sorriu ao falar de sua terra. Jack sorriu de volta.

"É, realmente faltam os 'corn flakes', mas os ovos estão com um cheiro ótimo." Jack começou a comer em silêncio e Bea o imitou. Ao acabarem, Tomas entrou na sala. Jack impressionou-se, involuntariamente. Limpo, barbeado e bem vestido, Tomas ficava ainda mais assustador. Ao seu lado, Henry Gale. Senão fossem os hematomas, ainda visíveis, nunca diria que aquele homem tinha sido um prisioneiro. Jack disfarçou a raiva. Kate tinha razão, Henry estava com eles o tempo todo. Mas como ele tinha escapado?

Henry olhou para Jack e sorriu. Cada hematoma tinha valido a pena, e seu trabalho estava cumprido. Tinha sido designado diretamente por Tomas para aquela missão, e não tinha havido falhas. Poderia retomar seu posto e seu trabalho sossegado dali em diante, com a vantagem de ter prestado um favor pessoal ao chefe. Isso poderia ser vantajoso em longo prazo. Quem sabe uma promoção, ou permissão para ir aos Estados Unidos, visitar sua família? Quem sabe assumir um posto na sede da Hanso Foundation e largar de vez aquela ilha?

"Então, Jack, gostou do que viu? Isto é só o começo." Tomas estava visivelmente orgulhoso de suas instalações, e sabia que Jack estava impressionado. Tinha acompanhado os passos dele através das câmaras de vigilância instaladas pelos corredores.

"Claro, é tudo muito bonito e limpo, organizado. Só quero saber o porque disso tudo, e onde eu me encaixo na sua 'organização'?" Jack resolveu que atacar agora não seria a melhor estratégia, e não era preciso fingir admiração. Quanto mais se mostrasse impressionado, mais Tomas se abriria.

"Você vai saber, na hora certa. Agora, eu me encarrego de te mostrar o resto. Bea, retome seu posto, e repasse as novidades a Benjamin, o tempo que ele esteve fora foi realmente produtivo."

"_Benjamin? Esse era o nome verdadeiro de Henry Gale? Meu Deus, um nome tão comum, para uma pessoa positivamente fora do comum...como eu queria contar isso para alguém...para Kate." _Jack pensou instintivamente ao escutar o nome verdadeiro de Henry.

Bea e Benjamin saíram, deixando Jack a sós com Tomas, que se sentou. Como num passe de mágica, surgiu à frente dele uma xícara de café. Realmente, ele era o chefe de tudo. O rapaz que o havia servido entrou e saiu tão rapidamente que Jack mal o viu. Tomando um gole do café, Tomas dirigiu-se a Jack.

"Temos aqui varias equipes Jack, e você viu apenas a parte que se refere à área médica. Temos outros prédios, em vários níveis de construção, inclusive abaixo da terra. Como Bea deve ter te contado, desenvolvemos pesquisas em varias áreas aqui, inclusive nas escotilhas. Algumas foram abandonadas, mas elas foram importantes um dia. Tudo aqui foi cuidadosamente planejado e organizado. O que, infelizmente, não nos protegeu de algumas...falhas." Tomas falava pausadamente, com uma entonação na voz que não deixava dúvidas: apesar de orgulhoso, uma sensação de cansaço permeava sua fala, que ele tentava a todo custo afastar.

Jack escutava com atenção, e mesmo assim, suas indagações só aumentavam. Onde estavam todas aquelas pessoas de que Bea e Tomas falavam?

"Não vi ninguém além de você, Bea e Henr...Benjamin aqui, além do rapaz que nos serviu. Onde estão todos estes pesquisadores de que vocês tanto falam?" Jack estava curioso.

"Trabalhando em suas pesquisas, coletando material, escrevendo seus relatórios e elaborando conclusões. Logo você os verá. No entanto, nestes primeiro dias, você vai comer em seu próprio quarto e só poderá usar a sala de recreação quando ela estiver vazia. Depois que você estiver a par de informações importantes, e eu estiver convencido de que você está disposto a colaborar, poderá circular livremente. Tenho planos para você, Jack." Tomas falava com um brilho no olhar que assustou Jack. Planos?

"Que tipo de informações Tomas? Que tipo de planos?" Jack queria respostas.

"Em alguns dias Jack, você saberá. Agora, vamos terminar nosso passeio. Vou mostrar a você aonde poderá ir nesta primeira semana." Tomas levantou-se e Jack o seguiu.

Saindo do refeitório, Jack e Tomas tomaram um elevador, que ao invés de subir, desceu alguns andares. Tomas explicou.

"Nossas pesquisas na área médica estão sendo desenvolvidas aqui, e Benjamin é o responsável direto por toda essa área. Você será preparado para substituí-lo, Benjamin foi designado para um posto fora da ilha, mas ele não sabe disso. Ele pensa que você o auxiliará, assim como Bea. Em um mês, toda a área medica estará sob seu comando."

Jack espantou-se. Responsável? Substituir Benajamin? Que loucura era aquela? Parou e encarou Tomas.

"Espera ai. Você está me dizendo que eu estou aqui pra chefiar um departamento? Eu não passo de um cirurgião. No hospital eu cheguei a residente-chefe, mas meu pai controlava tudo, ele era o chefe da cirurgia." Jack estava nervoso. Seus planos não estavam indo exatamente como ele imaginava.

"Sabemos exatamente quem você é, Dr. Jack Shephard." Tomas o encarou de volta. Maldito Christian! Se aquele bastardo não tivesse criado Jack a sua sombra, ele não teria problemas em assumir suas responsabilidades agora. Tomas sabia do potencial de Jack, tinha acompanhado sua trajetória antes mesmo da "queda" do avião na ilha.

"Uma pessoa que diz ser um simples cirurgião não teria reunido em seu entorno mais de 40 pessoas numa situação limite, e se fazer respeitar pela maioria. A nossa área médica é como um hospital, só que maior. Encare como um desafio. Sei que você gosta disso."

Jack estava atônito, aquele homem parecia conhecê-lo bem. Por mais que eles tivessem observado os sobreviventes nestes 60 dias na ilha, Tomas falava como se conhecesse Jack antes disso. Teria a tal Dharma Initiative poder para isso? Para vigiá-los antes da queda? Neste momento, um pensamento cruzou a mente de Jack, cortando sua respiração por um minuto. E se eles tivessem sido 'plantados' no avião, de propósito? Talvez não todos, mas Walt, ele, Locke, que estavam servindo aos interesses daquela gente? Locke apertava o botão, Walt tinha sido capturado por eles, Jack ali estava. Não, era loucura. IMPOSSIVEL!

Tomas percebeu que Jack estava começando a entender, mas não iria explicar mais nada por ora, Tinha revelado demais, e não sabia ainda qual seria a reação de Jack quando soubesse de toda a verdade. Resolveu que não diria mais nada.

"Jack, por enquanto é o que posso te dizer. Todos os dias, você será acordado num horário pré- determinado, vai tomar seu café no quarto e vai descer até aqui. Benjamin e Bea lhe darão as informações necessárias para que você os auxilie, e vocês vão almoçar aqui mesmo. A partir das 16h00 você estará liberado, e poderá usar a sala de recreação até as 17h30, quando deve voltar a seu quarto. Se quiser, pode retirar algum livro ou revista ou CD da sala e levá-lo com você. Após o jantar, não saia do quarto. Siga a rotina, não tente se comunicar com ninguém, e não teremos problemas." Tomas falava com seriedade.

Era uma prisão. Claro que eles não davam este nome, mas Jack era um prisioneiro. Até que Tomas estivesse convencido que Jack estava ao seu lado, seria um prisioneiro. Resolveu pensar com mais calma, quando estivesse no quarto. Encarou Tomas, mas não disse nada.

Passaram a percorrer os corredores, e Jack sentia-se cada vez mais num hospital. Pelos vidros das portas vislumbrou salas de operação, consultórios, enfermarias, salas de recreação como a de seu "dormitório", porém menores, laboratórios e uma sala de computadores vazia. Computadores?

Tomas viu que Jack espichou o olhar sobre os computadores com mais interesse do que sobre as outras salas. Jack só teria acesso a eles muito mais à frente. Não se arriscaria como tinha acontecido com Walt. Não poderia mais deixar que ocorressem falhas daquele tipo. Chegaram ao fim de um corredor, e Tomas empurrou a porta, que descortinou um misto de laboratório, sala de reuniões e central de segurança.

Jack olhou atentamente os monitores, que revelavam vários ângulos de corredores e salas pelos quais havia passado. Não seria fácil passar despercebido por ali. Benjamin e Bea pararam o que estavam fazendo e se voltaram para os dois visitantes.

"Jack, é aqui que você vai trabalhar a maior parte do tempo. Essa é a nossa central. Todos os resultados das pesquisas vêm para cá, onde são analisados, cruzados com outros dados e registrados. Também acompanhamos as pesquisas em tempo real, através destes monitores, e temos acesso direto aos nossos pesquisadores através de um aparelho de teleconferência. Seu trabalho basicamente é aqui, mas eventualmente, com sua experiência em cirurgia, poderá ser chamado para algo mais 'prático'. Ao final do corredor em que está seu quarto, tem um elevador que dá acesso direto a este andar. Todos os dias após o café, dirija-se a ele e venha até aqui, ok!" Tomas encarava Jack, para ter certeza que ele estava entendendo suas ordens.

"Ok. Café, corredor, elevador, laboratório. Sem problemas." Jack disfarçava seu espanto ao constatar uma moderna aparelhagem laboratorial ao seu redor. Se a Swan tinha um ar retrô, totalmente anos 70/80, ele sentia-se ali num filme de ficção cientifica.

"Ótimo, então por hoje é só. Volte ao seu dormitório, descanse, use a sala de recreação. Uma tarde de folga fará bem a você. Ninguém irá perturbá-lo a toda hora, com uma pergunta a ser feita ou decisões a serem tomadas. Aproveite, você tem até as 17h30 para relaxar. Seu almoço estará esperando por você em seu quarto. Vá." Tomas queria conversar a sós com seus auxiliares, precisava de uma segunda opinião a respeito de Jack e suas atitudes.

Jack percebeu que não era mais bem-vindo, e saiu da sala, tomando o elevador, que só tinha um botão. Apertou-o e em segundos estava no corredor do seu quarto. Quando entrou, percebeu mudanças. Tinham trazido um pequeno armário, e um aparelho de som portátil estava sobre a mesa, ao lado de uma bandeja com seu almoço e um relógio de pulso, que marcava 12h23. Ao abrir o armário, encontrou cabides com calças e camisas, cobertores, toalhas e roupa de cama. Nas gavetas, boxers, camisetas e meias. Dois pares de tênis e um de chinelos estavam lado a lado, pendurados numa sapateira fixada internamente na porta do armário. Tudo na cor branca. Fechou a porta e percebeu que o banheiro também estava diferente. Um espelho estava acima da pia, e um box havia sido instalado. Uma prateleira ao lado do espelho estava abastecida com escovas de dente, creme e fio dental, pentes, shampoo e condicionador, espuma de barba, aparelho de barbear, papel higiênico, escova de unhas. Não tinham esquecido nem da loção de barba, que ele constatou ter o mesmo perfume da que costumava usar, apesar da embalagem ter apenas a marca Dharma, como todos os outros produtos.

Abismado com tudo aquilo, lavou as mãos e sentou-se a mesa para comer. Ao terminar, escovou os dentes e resolveu seguir o conselho de Tomas. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se a sala de recreação, não sem antes experimentar as maçanetas das outras portas. Todas trancadas, inclusive a que dava acesso ao corredor. Resolveu escutar um pouco de música. Pegou um CD do Elvis ao acaso,

e colocou-o para rodar. A voz do Rei encheu a sala, trazendo a Jack uma única imagem...

Deitou num sofá próximo e pensou que, nem que ele tivesse escolhido de propósito, teria acertado tão em cheio...

"Me ame eternamente

Me ame docemente

Nunca me deixe ir

Você completou minha vida

E eu te amo tanto..."

Ela não queria que ele viesse, e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele sentia-se péssimo quando ela chorava, e era pelo menos a segunda vez que ele causava o choro dela. Ao lado dela sentia-se outra vez vivo, feliz, completo...

"Me ame eternamente

Me ame verdadeiramente

Todos os meus sonhos realizados

Pois, minha querida, eu te amo

E sempre amarei..."

Ela era como um sonho, de um jeito que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ela era doce de uma maneira diferente, encantadora e misteriosa. Era delicada, ajudando Sun na horta, e minutos depois corria pela mata com uma arma na mão, atrás de rastros e seguindo-os quando foram atrás de Michael. Sim, ela era um sonho, o sonho dele, que tinha se tornado real...

"Me ame eternamente

Me ame por muito tempo

Me leve para o seu coração

Porque é a ele que eu pertenço

E nós nunca vamos nos separar..."

Tudo que ele queria era ficar ao lado dela, sempre. Mesmo quando brigavam, e oh, eles brigavam para valer, era um jeito de estar com ela. E quando ela sorriu, e disse a ele que tinha gostado de ver que ele havia ganhado de Sawyer no pôquer, aquele sorriso o aqueceu por dentro.Sabia que seu coração já pertencia a ela, ela só precisava ajudá-lo a entender como seus corações ficariam juntos de uma vez por todas.

"Me ame eternamente

Me ame querida

Diga que você é minha

Eu serei seu por todos os anos

Até o fim dos tempos..."

Oh, era tudo tão confuso e estranho. A única certeza que ele tinha é q nunca amaria outra mulher como amava Kate. Nem Sarah importava mais agora, era um passado que ele já havia esquecido. Mas as dúvidas que ele tinha em relação a Kate eram muitas. Como queria que ela estivesse ali, para conversarem. Precisavam se acertar, porque nunca mais ele ficaria longe dela. Mesmo agora sentia a presença dela ali, por saber que amava. Sempre a amaria, independente de tudo que pudesse acontecer.

Elvis cantava tudo que ele queria dizer a Kate naquele momento. Por mais que tudo aquilo fosse insano, não tinha parado de pensar nela desde o instante em que tinha acordado. Só agora, longe dela, percebeu o quanto a amava, o quanto tinha se apaixonado, desde o momento em que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. E o quanto doía a angustia de nunca saber ao certo se ela sentia o mesmo. Embalado pela música e pela imagem de Kate, adormeceu.

_Ela precisava ajudá-lo, de qualquer jeito. Tinha visto Kate se preparando para sair da escotilha, e sabia que se eles a pegassem, ela não veria Jack de novo, pois estaria morta. Eles tinham pegado Kate uma vez, e Tomas quase a tinha matado. Se ela caísse nas mãos dele de novo, não haveria escapatória. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Sentada numa das salas de lazer, buscava freneticamente uma idéia, e ela surgiu. Sim, era isso. Calmamente, para não levantar suspeitas, saiu, torcendo para que desse certo. TINHA que dar certo._

Na praia, Sun levantou-se e esticou as costas, exausta. Sem Kate para ajudá-la na horta, e com a tarefa de ajudar os doentes e acidentados, estava levando uma dupla jornada. Naquela manhã, já tinha feito 3 curativos, ouvido as lamentações de dois sobreviventes com problemas intestinais, além de ter arrancado ervas daninhas de metade da horta. Libby tinha ajudado nestas tarefas, mas era a ela que as pessoas procuravam em primeiro lugar. Pensou em Jack e percebeu o quanto à vida do médico tinha sido difícil nestes dias na ilha. Voltou para a praia, e passou por Rose, que cozinhava. O cheiro estava bom e Sun parou para conversar.

"Olá Rose. Tudo bem? O cheiro está ótimo" Sun sentou-se próxima à mulher.

"Olá querida, está tudo certo. Só preparando o almoço, sabe? Apesar das mudanças, o estômago das pessoas sempre reclama na mesma hora. Como está na sua nova função?" Rose parou de mexer com a comida e voltou-se para Sun.

"Há, difícil. Sinto na pele como Jack devia estar cansado, e só estou como 'médica' por uma manhã, Libby me ajudou, mas as pessoas vêem a mim como substituta de Jack, e não tem paciência em esperar. É desgastante." Sun mexia os dedos, inquieta.

"Jack está fazendo falta, e não só como médico. Não vi Kate aqui na praia hoje, e ela estava sempre por ai, subindo nas árvores, ajudando. Nunca a vi descansar ou parada." Rose sentia a falta de Kate, ela sempre estava por perto, era uma pessoa com quem se podia contar.

"É mesmo Rose, ela me ajudava muito na horta. Mas sem o Jack..." Sun não terminou a frase. Tinha percebido o quanto Kate gostava de Jack, mas nunca a tinha questionado sobre isso. Kate era fechada, e de certa forma, também estava envolvida com Sawyer. Sun a entendia. Lembrou-se de Jae Lee e Jin, e de como se sentia em relação aos dois.

Na mesma hora, Jin acercou-se das duas, vinha com dois peixes limpos numa cesta. Sorrindo, deu um para Rose, que agradeceu. Chamou Sun em coreano, queria que ela o ajudasse com o almoço dos dois. Sun despediu-se de Rose e acompanhou Jin, estava faminta.

Em sua barraca, Charlie e Claire conversavam, enquanto a australiana ninava Aaron no berço. Estava preocupada com a ausência de Jack. Sabia que Sun estava sempre por perto e tinha auxiliado Jack em vários momentos difíceis, mas ela não era médica.

"E se Aaron tiver algum sintoma estranho, e Sun não souber o que é? Como vai medicá-lo Charlie?" Claire questionava Charlie com olhos preocupados.

"Claire, muitas outras pessoas aqui podem ajudar. Doenças de bebê são conhecidas, e tenho certeza que Rose ou alguma das outras mulheres já teve filhos ou sobrinhos. Não se preocupe. E logo Jack estará de volta, Saiyd e os outros vão dar um jeito de resgatá-lo."

"Assim espero Charlie. Assim espero." Claire encerrou o assunto, mas ainda estava preocupada. Aaron dormia tranqüilamente, mas ela temia pela saúde do filho.

Por todo o acampamento, a rotina se restabelecia, apesar da sensação que incomodava a todos de que algo estava faltando. O medo por Jack e por todos eles pairava como uma nuvem incomoda sobre todos, toldando os pensamentos. Temiam por si mesmos, pelos companheiros e por Jack.

Quando Ana Lucia e Sawyer chegaram a praia, as pessoas olharam instintivamente para os dois. Queriam saber o que Kate tinha dito, quando eles sairiam em busca de Jack. Saiyd chegou logo depois e dirigiu-se ao ponto em que haviam se reunido de manhã. As pessoas abandonaram suas barracas, almoços, afazeres e divagações e se aproximaram do iraquiano em silêncio.

"Kate não nos contou muita coisa, apenas que Jack se foi em troca de Michael e Walt. Resolvemos então, fortalecer nossas defesas aqui no acampamento e daqui a três dias, se nada ocorrer até lá, sairmos para resgatar Jack. Mais do que nunca, precisaremos estar unidos." Sayid falava olhando nos olhos de cada um ali, encarando-os, fazendo-os perceber que era um momento crucial o que se aproximava.

"Por agora, voltem a seus afazeres, e fiquem alertas. Vamos traçar alguns planos e toda ajuda será necessária e bem-vinda." As pessoas se dispersaram assim que Saiyd terminou de falar. Ele virou-se para Ana Lucia e Sawyer e disse.

"Bom, vamos conversar com Michael e Walt. Eles com certeza têm informações a nos dar sobre o acampamento dos Outros."

"Certo Saiyd, ia sugerir isso mesmo. Eles agora já estão descansados e alimentados. Serão de grande ajuda". Ana Lucia estava em sua melhor forma, e pronta para agir.

"Esperem ai, camaradas. Eu não sei de vocês, mas eu estou faminto. Sugiro um almoço, gentilmente fornecido pela Dharma. Depois, vou aonde vocês quiserem." Sawyer estava faminto, não faria nada antes de almoçar. O cheiro de comida estava espalhado pelo acampamento e seu estomago já reclamava há algum tempo.

"Sawyer está certo. Vamos comer primeiro. Daqui à uma hora, nos encontramos na barraca do Michael." Sayid encerrou o assunto, e saiu para sua barraca.

"Então, lábios de mel, quer almoçar comigo? Temos macarrão com queijo, se você cozinhar, é claro." Sawyer sorria sedutoramente para Ana Lucia. Ela devolveu o sorriso.

"Vai sonhando, Buscapé. Tenho outros planos para hoje." E saiu, gingando o corpo, em direção à barraca de Libby. Queria perguntar a amiga como tinham corrido as coisas naquela manhã.

Derrotado, Sawyer não teve escolha. Ia ter que cozinhar de qualquer jeito, e ele detestava isso. Saiu em direção a sua barraca.

A brisa leve da praia trazia o som dos pássaros da floresta até a beira da água, envolvendo todos numa aparente atmosfera de paz. Concentrados no almoço, só se ouviam risos discretos e conversas amenas.

Charlie conversava agradavelmente com Claire quando viu o rosto da australiana ficar pálido, mais branco que o de costume. Charlie tentou sacudi-la, perguntava o que ela tinha, mas Claire estava em choque e não conseguia bem descrever o que estava vendo. Franziu a testa, voltando a si e apontando para frente, para a linha do oceano no horizonte, Charlie pode finalmente ver o que tinha deixado Claire boquiaberta.

Era um barco. Um barco à vela.

_**Continua... **_


	9. Chegadas & Partidas

CAPÍTULO 9 - "CHEGADAS & PARTIDAS"

_Trilha sonora: "ALL I ASK OF YOU", from the Phantom Of The Opera._

Charlie rapidamente levantou-se e gritou, chamando por Sayid, ia tropeçando na areia, tropeçando nas palavras... só conseguia apontar para frente. Sayid levantou-se ao ver o homem correr desnorteado a seu encontro. Chegando perto de Sayid, Charlie teve que se apoiar no iraquiano para não cair de cara na areia.

"Um barco, Sayid. Um barco!" Charlie disse apontando para frente.

"O quê?" Sayid olhou para frente e seu queixou caiu exatamente como o de Claire. Esta já vinha se aproximando com Aaron no colo, segurando-o firme, protegendo-o instintivamente.

"Sayid, será que são os Outros?" Claire perguntou, apavorada.

"Não sei, Claire. Mas, vamos descobrir". Sayid sacou a arma do bolso de trás da calça e gritou por Sawyer.

Sayid e Sawyer agiam habilmente, despindo-se de suas blusas, sapatos e meias, correndo em direção ao mar, com suas armas nos bolsos das calças. A correnteza estava forte, mas nadavam bravamente entre as ondas, fazendo uma força descomunal, lutando contra o mar, o vento e o medo. O barco estava ainda um pouco longe da praia, tiveram que nadar por uns bons minutos.

Na praia, as pessoas aglomeravam-se com o mar cobrindo seus tornozelos. Charlie observava a ação de Sayid e Sawyer através de um binóculo, que nem sabia ao certo de onde havia saído. Havia todo tipo de reação à vista do veleiro e as pessoas falavam desencontradamente sobre quem poderia estar no barco.

"Será que são os Outros?" Questionava Claire a Charlie.

"Hurley, você acha que o Sayid e o Sawyer precisam de ajuda?" Sun perguntava, traduzindo a preocupação de Jin com seus colegas.

"Não conheço os Outros muito bem, não. Mas, acho que não são eles". Michael dizia.

"Será que é o Jack, pai? Será que ele conseguiu fugir?" Walt perguntou, esperançoso.

"Jack?" _Jack?_ A menção do nome de Jack foi suficiente para que as pessoas vibrassem alegremente, torcendo pelo retorno do médico.

_Mas onde ele conseguiu o barco? Será que ele conseguiu buscar ajuda? Vamos ser resgatados?_

A vibração, as perguntas e as dúvidas permaneceram enquanto Sayid e Sawyer chegavam ao barco, aproximando-se sorrateiramente, subindo a bordo, em silêncio, com cuidado, prontos para dar o bote. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora, porém de dentro da cabine, vinha uma música clássica, uma ópera.

"O Fantasma da Ópera?" Sawyer sussurrou para Sayid, ganhando uma expressão de curiosidade do iraquiano. _Sawyer reconheceu uma ópera?_ Não que o "Fantasma" fosse desconhecido, mas Sayid certamente não conhecia esse lado de Sawyer. Puseram-se em posição de ataque, um de cada lado da entrada da cabine, empunhavam suas armas, prontos para apertar o gatilho. Sawyer gesticulou indicando que ia forçar a entrada dos dois. Porém, não houve tempo. Ouviram tiros, vindo do interior do barco, e agacharam-se para se proteger.

Quatro tiros ecoaram pela brisa do mar, silenciando a ópera e todo o resto.

Sem mais nenhum sinal de movimentação, Sayid indicou para Sawyer que eles deveriam entrar. Sawyer balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e chutou com toda a força a portinha de madeira do barco. Apontaram suas armas para dentro e a cena que viram foi absolutamente cômica. Franziram a testa em descrença. O que era aquilo? Sawyer não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

Um homem bêbado deitado no chão, cercado por garrafas vazias de vinho e vodka, vestindo apenas um boxer infame com um colorido escandaloso, amarelo estampado de barquinhos vermelhos, segurava uma espingarda atravessada na frente do peito. Ele ria e chorava, cantando a ópera que não mais se ouvia pelo aparelho de som do barco. A cena toda era ridiculamente patética. Mas, não se deixando levar pelos risos debochados de Sawyer, Sayid empunhou a arma firmemente para o homem, mandando-o levantar-se e prestar contas de quem era. A lembrança de um certo Henry Gale ainda era bastante vívida na mente de Sayid. O homem assustou-se e levantou as mãos, indicando que não pretendia machucar ninguém.

"Calma aí, brotha! Calma aí, vamos conversar". Dizia enquanto se levantava e tentava se equilibrar sobre seus pés.

Quase 1 hora depois, os três desembarcavam do bote salva-vidas, na beirada da praia. As pessoas continuavam ali, de pé, esperando alguma notícia, super preocupadas com o que havia acontecido com Sayid e Sawyer.

Sayid se pronunciou novamente, dirigindo-se aos sobreviventes. Já estava se cansando desses "pronunciamentos", falando com uma feição bastante fatigada. Aliás, não era só tomar conta do acampamento que estava cansando Sayid.

"Não há motivo de preocupação, este homem não é um dos Outros. Ele se chama Desmond e contou toda sua história para mim e para Sawyer. Não acreditamos haver motivos para que se desconfie dele, então, ele estará convivendo conosco, caso assim deseje. Não fomos resgatados e tampouco Desmond conseguiu encontrar ajuda, velejando em mar aberto. Se tiverem alguma pergunta, façam diretamente ao novo colega, porém, por favor, vamos deixá-lo descansar e se ambientar, primeiro". Sayid falou impacientemente, queria terminar logo com mais essa "novidade".

Inteligentemente, os três combinaram de não comentar com o grande grupo o fato de Desmond ser o homem que estava na escotilha, quando esta foi aberta por Locke e Jack. Sayid e Sawyer esperavam que Desmond logo se recuperasse de sua embriaguez para que não falasse nada de errado para os outros sobreviventes.

Depois do breve discurso de Sayid, que não havia deixado muita margem para perguntas, as pessoas dispersaram-se, observando curiosamente o novo homem que chegava ao acampamento. Claro que havia desconfiança e insegurança em muitos olhares disparados a Desmond, mas isso, com o tempo, poderia mudar. Hurley reconheceu o nome de Desmond, imaginando de quem realmente se tratava, mas percebendo a manobra de Sayid, conseguiu conter-se antes de soltar a verdade. Engasgou nas palavras, mas acabou ficando quieto. Talvez eles pudessem conversar sobre os números?

Hurley olhou para Libby, ao seu lado, e sorriu falsamente, dando a impressão de que estava tudo bem. Em sua mente, os números se repetiam incessantemente... _4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42..._

Sayid aproximou-se de Sawyer, avisando que levaria Desmond até a escotilha, pedindo que o texano ficasse de olho em tudo, no acampamento. Sayid continuava cabisbaixo.

"Ok, Abdul. E, olha, não fique assim, o Jack vai voltar. Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta". Mais uma vez, Sawyer surpreendia Sayid pela seriedade com que falava. Sayid fez que "sim" com a cabeça, apoiando os braços ao lado da cintura. Sawyer continuou: "Até porque, Muhammed, se a gente não buscar o Doc logo, você vai cansar dessa jornada dupla. Porta-Voz do Governo e Presidente em exercício? Não deve estar fácil, aí, amigão. E eleições, a esta altura do campeonato? Não acho uma boa idéia".

_Trilha sonora: "AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES", by Lulu Santos._

Sayid e Desmond logo tomaram o rumo até a escotilha, atendendo ao pedido do próprio recém-chegado, que queria tomar um banho e se alimentar devidamente. Caminharam pela mata, tão familiar aos dois, sendo que Desmond não pôde esconder lágrimas que corriam em sua face. Não acreditava que estava de volta aquele lugar, não podia acreditar. Tinha vontade de fechar os olhos e aperta-los com toda a força, fazendo tudo aquilo, todo aquele lugar desaparecer. Desmond só desejava uma coisa: ver Penny novamente. Nem que fosse somente uma vez, queria revê-la.

"Sayid, vocês continuam apertando o botão?" Desmond indagou em um determinado ponto da caminhada, já tendo parado de chorar.

"Sim, Desmond. Ainda apertamos". Respondeu com pesar. "Você realmente, navegou durante todo esse tempo e não chegou a lugar nenhum?"

"Não, brotha. Lugar nenhum. Eu até senti falta daquele maldito botão, algo pra ocupar minha mente. A solidão prega muitos truques na nossa cabeça, brotha. Aqui, pelo menos, vocês têm um ao outro".

"Desmond, você não precisar estar sozinho para se sentir solitário, amigo". Ambos tinham olhares tão angustiantes, nostálgicos e cansados que poderiam deprimir a pessoa mais alegre do mundo, naquele momento. Eram um espelho do outro. Os que normalmente faz as pessoas se aproximarem e se agruparem, num mundo normal, são gostos, pensamentos ou sentimentos em comum. Porém, a solidão que aqueles dois homens sentiam era tão vasta e tão enraizada em suas almas, que nem este sentimento em comum poderia uni-los em qualquer laço de amizade, em qualquer tempo, de qualquer época, em qualquer lugar do universo.

"Eu tentei montar uma espécie de transmissor, um rádio, para tentarmos nos comunicar com alguém, pedir ajuda. Você tem algum equipamento no barco que possa auxiliar?" Sayid perguntou.

"Deve ter, sim. Mas, te digo desde já, que não tenho um pingo sequer de fé de que qualquer tentativa de sair desta maldita ilha dará certo". Desmond falou, ainda sentindo-se derrotado.

Seguiram em silêncio até a escotilha.

Kate olhava o monitor do computador, ainda. Depois de praticamente uma hora, olhando o monitor, sem ter saído para comer, ir ao banheiro, ela continuava lá. Estava pasma pelo que tinha visto. Roía as cutículas, tentando aliviar o nervosismo que sentia. Eko tinha saído do banho e pediu gentilmente que ela ficasse ali, para que ele pudesse ir buscar algumas frutas e aproveitar para caminhar um pouco. Locke estava...bem, ela não fazia idéia de onde Locke estava.

Cada vez que se lembrava dos avisos, os pedidos, as súplicas dele, Kate ficava mais nervosa ainda. Não sabia de deveria temer, desconfiar, acreditar...os avisos a deixaram confusa. Precisava sair dali, não estava mais suportando a tensão. A última vez que se sentira assim, na escotilha, ela havia corrido para longe, pela mata, deixando Sawyer sozinho, largado no chão, doente e indefeso. E, depois disso, _ele_ havia aparecido, lá onde ela estava chorando, silenciosamente, e ela o havia beijado. Kate tinha beijado, _ele._ Seus instintos diziam para ela correr, pegar sua mochila e ir atrás dele. Mas, por que ele teria a avisado para não ir? Por que ele tinha pedido com tanta veemência que ela não fizesse isso?

Kate via novamente, em seus pensamentos, as palavras. Tinha registrado como se fosse uma foto.

_KATE?_

_KATE?_

_KATE?_

_Hesitou por um momento, arregalando os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. E digitou uma pergunta:_

_- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?_

_E recebeu a resposta:_

_KATE, NÃO VENHA. POR FAVOR, NÃO VENHA ME BUSCAR. NÃO TENTEM VIR ME BUSCAR. AVISE O SAYID, O JOHN, PARA PARAREM DE FORMULAR PLANOS PARA MEU RESGATE. EU NÃO POSSO SER RESGATADO, KATE. NÃO POSSO. NÃO POSSO SER RESGATADO, KATE._

_- JACK? É VOCÊ?_

_KATE, EU NÃO POSSO SER RESGATADO._

_- POR QUE, NÃO, JACK? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?_

_Ela estava ficando assustada._

_EU NÃO TENHO MAIS MUITO TEMPO. SÓ ME PROMETA QUE VOCÊ NÃO VIRÁ MAIS ATRÁS DE MIM._

_- EU NÃO POSSO PROMETER ISSO, JACK._

_QUE COISA, KATE! EU JÁ FALEI! NÃO TENHO TEMPO E NÃO POSSO SER RESGATADO. ACREDITE EM MIM, TUDO DARÁ CERTO, MAS VOCÊ TEM QUE ME PROMETER QUE NÃO TENTARÁ VIR ATRÁS DE MIM._

_Kate estava à beira de lágrimas. O que ele estava pedindo era demais, era aquém dos desejos de Kate. Ele estava pedindo para ela desistir. Ela não suportava o sentimento de derrota, isso a incomodava, ela não estava acostumada a confiar e desistir. Sentiu-se exatamente como se estivesse no carro de Tom de novo, ele sangrando com a bala no peito e ela tendo que fazer uma escolha. Naquele momento, ela havia desistido, e se odiou por isso, depois. Ainda se odiava por aquilo. Faria o mesmo com Jack?_

_- OK, JACK. VOCÊ VENCEU._

Kate foi interrompida de suas amargas lembranças com a chegada de Desmond e Sayid na escotilha. Será que já era hora de avisar Sayid do que havia acontecido? Sua cabeça era só dúvidas, só angústia. Ela aproximou-se da cozinha, decidida a falar com Sayid. Entretanto, ficou ainda mais atônita ao ver quem acompanhava o iraquiano.

"Desmond?" Kate perguntou, não acreditando no que via.

"Olá para a senhorita também." _Será que o dia pararia de lhe trazer surpresas?_ Kate se perguntou.

"Você...hum... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Longa história. Se você não se importar, eu vou tomar um banho primeiro, depois, podemos confraternizar e falar sobre o inferno que passei nesses mares". Kate nem sabia o que dizer. No fundo, ela não queria tomar conhecimento do inferno que Desmond havia passado, afinal, ela ainda não tinha conseguido sair de seu próprio inferno. Locke entrou na cozinha, curioso, pois podia jurar que estava escutando a voz de Desmond ali.

"E aí, brotha? Bom te ver". Locke fez a mesma cara incrédula que Kate havia feito minutos antes. Desmond passou por ele, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eko entrou na escotilha, dirigindo-se em silêncio à sala do computador. Locke sentou-se no sofá, avisando que esperaria para conversar com Desmond. Kate pediu a atenção de Sayid, para que pudessem se falar, em particular. Ela pegou sua mochila, e rumaram para fora da escotilha.

"Sayid, eu não sei nem como te dizer isso, como te explicar. Mas, eu preciso que você me escute e que faça o que eu vou te dizer". Kate contou sobre as mensagens que recebeu na tela do monitor, deixando Sayid mais preocupado do que já estava. Discutiam todas as possibilidades, e se não fosse o Jack? Obviamente, era alguém querendo afastá-los de Jack, se não fosse o próprio. Talvez fosse alguém, tentando faze-los ir imediatamente resgatar Jack, levando-os a uma armadilha.

"Kate, o que mais me intriga é por que ele falava tanto que não 'poderia ser resgatado'. Infelizmente, tenho a impressão de que Jack não está mais nesta Ilha, Kate". Ela ficou chocada com o que ouviu de Sayid.

"Então, o que vamos fazer? Vamos esperar que por algum milagre o Jack retorne?"

"Kate..." Sayid respirou fundo... "Eu penso que Jack não retorna mais". Kate estava atônita, incrédula, indignada, chocada e espantada. Ela havia chegado ao limite do suportável.

"Como assim, Sayid? Por que eles levariam o Jack? Só o Jack? Olha, o Michael e o Walt conseguiram voltar. Eles estavam aqui na Ilha mesmo". Kate beirava o histerismo, gritando perguntas a Sayid, enquanto lágrimas teimavam em cair, mesmo sem ela perceber. Vendo que estava se excedendo, procurou se acalmar, Kate respirou fundo e secou o rosto.

"Desculpe, Sayid. É que isso tudo está me deixando confusa". Kate disse, com a voz mais controlada.

"Kate, você já considerou a possibilidade de Jack não estar mais vivo?" Sayid perguntou calmamente, tentando ser cuidadoso na escolha das palavras, tão cuidadoso quanto seus pensamentos permitiam.

Kate olhou com desprezo para Sayid. Jamais esperava escutar isso dele. Aquilo foi o estopim para ela. Não mais ficaria se lamentando, esperando, angustiada, alimentando dúvidas e culpas dentro de si. Para o bem, ou para o mal, Kate iria atrás de Jack. Silenciosamente, tomou esta importante decisão, porém Sayid não precisava de palavras para saber o que ela pensava. Segurando sua mão, como havia feito no dia em que se afastou do acampamento, depois que torturou Sawyer, Sayid disse:

"Espere até o amanhecer do dia seguinte, assim você poderá aproveitar para fazer a maior parte da caminhada sob a luz do dia. Estaremos partindo no terceiro dia, como combinamos, independente do que aquela mensagem dizia."

Antes que Kate pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de um Jin apavorado, gritando, gesticulando, impaciente. Sawyer chegou logo atrás, segurando uma pistola, tão agitado quanto Jin.

Kate e Sayid olharam para Sawyer, aguardando uma explicação para o tumulto. O texano se limitou a dizer:

"Sun sumiu".

"Sun?" Kate preocupou-se com a coreana. Ela era o mais próximo que tinha de uma amiga na Ilha, e a primeira depois de muitos anos de fuga solitária.

"Sun...Sun..." Jin repetia. Fazia sinais para a mata, queria ir atrás de sua esposa grávida.

"Então, Sayid, você quer aguardar mais 3 dias?" Kate questionou, pronta para mais uma busca pelo resgate de um colega na mata.

"Vou chamar John. Sawyer, chame Ana Lucia, traga as armas e nos encontre aqui o mais breve possível. Vamos esperar por vocês para partir". Sayid falou imperativamente.

Sawyer correu para a praia, após explicar que eles deram falta da coreana depois do tumulto da chegada de Desmond. Quando Sayid e Sawyer nadaram até o barco, ela ainda estava lá, conforme Hurley e Libby puderam afirmar. Depois que Desmond chegou, quando os sobreviventes voltaram a seus afazeres diários, Jin começou a procurar pela esposa, não a encontrando em nenhum ponto da praia, nem no jardim dela, sendo que ninguém sabia dizer onde ela estava.

Claro que todos chegaram à mesma conclusão, avaliando a situação na qual estavam.

Os Outros haviam levado Sun também. Por quê?

_**Continua...**_


	10. Literalmente Perdidos

**CAPÍTULO 10 - "Literalmente perdidos"**

_Trilha sonora: "LOST", by The Calling._

Acordou assustado, meio tonto...tinha cochilado no sofá da sala de lazer. Olhou preocupado para o relógio, não queria ter problemas com seu horário de "recolhimento" logo no primeiro dia. O CD há muito já tinha acabado, eram quase 17h00..."_16h42 para ser exato..."_ Foi até o aparelho de som e retirou o CD, guardando-o na caixa e devolvendo-o ao seu lugar na estante. Resolveu explorar as revistas cuidadosamente arrumadas em pilhas em cima de uma mesa de canto baixa, a maioria títulos médicos e científicos...arrepiou-se com as datas das revistas: eram recentes! Lembrou-se da data da queda do avião, 22 de setembro de 2004. Há 70 dias atrás, mais ou menos...aquelas revistas eram do começo do mês de dezembro!

Então eles tinham acesso ao "mundo lá fora", e não parecia ser um acesso difícil, já que além de revistas, Jack encontrou jornais recentes também, aliás, mais que recentes, mas do dia!! Pelas suas contas, devia ser dia 06 ou 07 de dezembro, e lá estava o _Washington Post_ do dia 07 de dezembro de 2004. Relanceou os olhos pelas noticias, mais alarmado com a data do que com as manchetes.

Cada vez mais intrigado, recolheu uma revista de esportes ao acaso e voltou ao quarto, antes que soassem as 17h30 e ele virasse a Gata Borralheira. Riu baixinho da brincadeira, lembrando-se de Sawyer. Por mais que tivessem diferenças, sabia que Sawyer protegeria Kate dela mesma se fosse preciso. Temia que eles acabassem se envolvendo, mas tinha que correr este risco pelas pessoas que estavam na praia, esperando pelo resgate que poderia não chegar nunca. Se ela dissesse a ele que sim, amava Sawyer e era com ele que queria ficar, Jack nada poderia fazer...tinha sido um estúpido, desconfiando de Kate e jogando na cara dela esta desconfiança, misturada algumas vezes com desprezo. Sabia que a amava mais que tudo, mas se ela seria feliz com outro homem, ele não poderia impedi-la.

Surpreendeu-se com o pensamento desprendido, já que seu passado dizia exatamente o contrário. Quando Sarah o traiu e deixou para trás sua casa, sua vida e ele, infernizou a vida dela querendo saber quem era o homem que tinha tomado o lugar dele, desconfiando de seu próprio pai e jogando-o num pesadelo sem volta, que culminou em sua morte em Sidney e mais profundamente, na sua atual situação. Sentia que a ilha lhe dava uma segunda chance, e talvez sua chance seria esta: ver Kate com outro homem e mesmo assim deixá-la ir, porque queria que ela fosse feliz acima de tudo, mesmo que seu coração ficasse esmagado de dor.

No quarto encontrou a bandeja com o jantar. Lavou as mãos, espantado com a silenciosa eficiência dos "empregados", e sentou-se para comer, uma refeição digna em dias. Os alimentos pareciam frescos, diferente da comida pré-pronta e enlatada que havia na escotilha. Comeu com vagar, escovou os dentes e teve uma idéia. Ligando o aparelho de som, procurou uma estação de rádio, em vão. Apenas estática. Voltou à cama, pegou revista e seu queixo caiu. Na capa, estampada com todas as letras a manchete pulava : _"Os Red Sox ganham o Campeonato Mundial"._

Há mais de 3 horas eles andavam pela mata, sem descanso, procurando rastros, inutilmente. Tinham deixado o botão e Desmond aos cuidados de Eko, depois de uma breve conversa. Não podiam demorar muito, se os Outros tinham deixado algum rastro, ele poderia se apagar se chovesse.

Nem Locke nem Kate viam nada no chão, nas árvores, nas folhas. Sabiam que os Outros eram silenciosos e não costumavam deixar pistas, mas mesmo assim, não desistiriam. Logo atrás deles Sayid, Sawyer, Jin e Ana Lucia andavam em silêncio, atentos ao menor sinal de movimentação. Foi impossível dissuadir o coreano de ficar no acampamento e esperar. Através de gestos e algumas palavras em inglês, Jin deixou claro que iria com eles de qualquer jeito.

"Hei Locke, acho que encontrei alguma coisa" Kate gritou de onde estava, uns 2 metros à frente dos outros. Locke correu até ela e os outros esperaram.

"São pegadas de quem carrega algum peso, e são duas pessoas pelo menos" Locke constatou, olhando as pegadas com atenção.

As pegadas continuavam numa trilha visível, e conforme a seguiam, entraram uma região desconhecida para eles, cada vez mais fundo na mata, sem perceberem nem estranharem a facilidade dos rastros que se revelavam a cada metro. Tão entretidos estavam que não perceberam quatro sombras seguirem seus passos de perto.

O sangue gelou-se nas veias de todos quando um barulho ensurdecedor e familiar ressoou pela mata, próximo do local onde estavam abaixados analisando um par de pegadas.

"Corram." Kate gritou acima do estranho som.

Com estrépito, procuraram correr todos para a mesma direção, sem sucesso, já que estavam em um trecho de mata fechada. Sawyer e Ana Lucia seguiram em frente, Sayid e Locke viraram a esquerda, desviando-se cada vez mais de Jin e Kate, que tomavam direção oposta. O som era onipresente, parecendo vir de todas as direções. Gritavam pelos nomes um dos outros, inutilmente, já que era impossível ouvirem-se na distância que se impunha cada vez mais.

Locke e Sayid encontraram uma touceira de bambus altos e grossos, enfiando-se entre eles como podiam. Não era um bom esconderijo, sabiam disso, lembrando-se da primeira noite na ilha e o espetáculo de árvores arrancadas pela raiz, que parecia tão distante até aquele minuto. Locke não tinha medo, mas receio. Se a ilha o tinha enganado acerca do botão e dos seus propósitos, o que dizer daquele "monstro"? Ele já o tinha visto uma vez, e não era assustador, pelo contrário. Era lindo. Mas quem garantia que isso não era mais uma armadilha da ilha para enredá-lo em suas tramas misteriosas? Melhor se esconder ali com Sayid e esperar que aquela "coisa" recuasse, sem levar nenhum deles.

Ana Lucia ultrapassou Sawyer na corrida e desapareceu numa curva.

"Vaca..." Sawyer pensou com raiva, procurando ver onde Ana Lucia havia se metido, escutando aquele barulho tão orgânico e mecânico ao mesmo tempo. O que raios poderia fazer aquele barulho ele não sabia, mas também não ia tentar descobrir.

Sentiu-se puxado pelas pernas e arrastando de cara no chão, caiu num buraco não muito fundo. Viu sua vida passar na frente de seus olhos, até que reparou em Ana Lucia agarrada à borda do buraco, puxando folhas, galhos e terra, muita terra, caindo por cima dos dois. Sem pensar, colocou-se do outro lado, imaginando o que ela estava fazendo: camuflagem. Teve sorte de pegar um grande galho ainda cheio de folhas verdes e arrumou-o por cima dos dois, puxando Ana Lucia para si. Encolheram-se olhando pra cima, horrorizados quando uma sombra caiu sobre eles e o som reverberou pelo buraco com fúria. Durante dois minutos que pareceram horas, temeram por suas vidas. Então a sombra se dissipou e eles soltaram um suspiro inaudível de alivio. Estavam provisoriamente a salvo, mas e os outros?

Kate e Jin distanciaram-se pelo meio das árvores correndo, deparando-se com um desfiladeiro ao final da mata. Se Jin não estivesse logo atrás e a segurasse com força, Kate teria despencado pedreira abaixo. Voltaram sobre seus passos e procuraram se esconder sem sucesso, já que nada oferecia abrigo. De repente a mata silenciou, um silêncio profundo que caiu sobre eles como uma pedra, junto com uma chuva torrencial, que derramava grossos pingos e encharcava o chão, formando poças de água e lama pelo chão.

Por gestos, Kate e Jin resolveram que era melhor voltar ao lugar de onde tinham se separado e procurar pelos outros. Chegaram ao lugar ao mesmo tempo em que Locke e Sayid apareciam do outro lado.

"Vocês estão bem?" Locke perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim, está tudo bem." Kate respondeu. Jin assentiu com a cabeça.

"Onde estão Sawyer e Ana Lucia?" Sayid olhou em volta, procurando o texano e a policial.

"Vamos em frente, eles correram por ali." Locke apontou a direção tomada pelos dois, e seguiu em frente, acompanhado dos demais.

Dois tiros e um grito masculino ecoaram e os 4 correram em sua direção, armas em punho, enquanto mais tiros eram disparados. Assim que chegaram ao lugar, Sawyer estava caído e Ana Lucia, escondida atrás de um arbusto, apontava a arma em direção à mata fechada em frente. Dois corpos jaziam entre as árvores, o sangue espalhado pelas roupas esfarrapadas.

"Outros" Jin conseguiu dizer, apontando para eles.

Ana Lucia levantou-se e disse rápido:

"Eles estavam nos seguindo, os desgraçados. Aproveitaram que aquela coisa separou todos nós e atacaram assim que nós saímos deste buraco."

Kate ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sawyer, procurando a veia do pescoço e constatando que ele estava vivo, mas a situação não era boa. Um dos tiros tinha pegado de raspão na orelha e o outro, no ombro, vertia sangue que se misturava à lama, e ele estava desacordado. Cercada pelos companheiros, ela limpou o ferimento da orelha rapidamente e quando derramou um pouco de anti-séptico no local, ele se mexeu e resmungou:

"Ácida como um limão, sardenta...onde está à tequila e o sal?"

Todos se permitiram um riso nervoso. Depois de toda a tensão, mereciam um pouco de calma. Kate terminou o curativo, protegendo a orelha ferida com bandagens, enquanto Sayid pressionava o ferimento do ombro para estancar o sangue. Ele precisaria de medicamentos para evitar uma infecção, e rápido, Sayid raciocinava. Teriam que voltar para o acampamento e bolar outros planos, já que tinha ficado claro que tinham sido arrastados para uma armadilha através daquelas pegadas.

Kate escutava as vozes de Sayid, Locke e Ana Lucia trocando informações. Então Sawyer e Ana Lucia tinham "caído num buraco"? Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme revolver-lhe o estômago, e lembrou-se de Jack. Estranhou que Jin estava quieto, mesmo não sabendo falar inglês ele sempre tinha uma palavra na manga para emitir suas opiniões de forma a se fazer entender.

Ao olhar para o grupo reunido em torno de si e ajudando Sawyer a se sentar, Kate buscou Jin com os olhos sem sucesso. Será que ele estava providenciando um abrigo?

"Hei, onde está o Jin?" perguntou, e todos se calaram olhando em volta.

Jin tinha sumido.

Jack já estava habituado a sua rotina, por assim dizer. Levantava, tomava seu café e preparava-se para o "trabalho". Ben e Bea eram ótimos profissionais e aos poucos revelavam a ele informações sobre as pesquisas levadas a cabo na ilha. Ele ainda não tinha acesso a todos os dados e portas ainda se mantinham fechadas para ele, mas era um começo. Ficou fascinado pelas modernas instalações que via pelos monitores, mas sua verdadeira "missão" ainda não estava totalmente revelada, já que ele um cirurgião antes de tudo. Sabia que sua presença não era necessária somente para chefiar um departamento. Algo se escondia por trás daquilo tudo.

Tomas não havia aparecido mais, e ele estranhou aqueles 3 dias de silêncio. Pensou em perguntar a Bea onde ele estava, mas conteve-se. Queria apreender o máximo que pudesse, e assim que alguma brecha se abrisse, estar preparado para a ação. No terceiro dia, notou agitação na ala destinada a pesquisas sobre fertilidade. Pelo monitor notou que havia uma paciente deitada numa das macas, acompanhada de uma médica. Já tinha visto Bea e Ben chamarem aquela moça de Juliet, tecendo elogios a sua capacidade profissional e sua ascensão meteórica como pesquisadora na área de reprodução humana.

Mas ela estava sempre no laboratório, nunca na enfermaria. O que estava acontecendo? Resolveu arriscar e ir até lá, já que Bea estava supervisionando trabalhos no setor de zoologia e Ben estava redigindo um relatório final sobre uma das pesquisas meteorológicas que estava em fase final. Saindo de sua sala, dirigiu-se ao corredor da enfermaria.

Caos...uma única palavra resumia bem o que era o acampamento nestes 3 dias. Primeiro Jack tinha ido com os Outros, depois Sun sumiu misteriosamente enquanto um barco pilotado por um escocês bêbado aparecia na praia, então Kate, Locke, Sayid, Ana Lucia, Sawyer e Jin saíram para resgatá-la e não voltaram. Michael e Walt não davam informações precisas sobre os Outros, traumatizados ainda com o seqüestro. A única coisa que eles sabiam com certeza era que eles eram maus, e Michael era prova viva disso, cheio de hematomas e cicatrizes.

O primeiro dia passou sem problemas, mas quando a noite caiu e eles não voltaram, Hurley e Charlie tiveram problemas em acalmar as pessoas.

"Provavelmente eles pararam para acampar, e amanhã cedo estarão aqui" Hurley tentava animar todos, mas estava muito preocupado.

A situação só piorou ao longo dos outros dois dias, com as pessoas entrando em desespero. Rose e Libby tinham ficado encarregadas dos remédios, e até Claire, que quase nunca se separava de Aaron, estava ajudando na cozinha. Eko não apareceu na praia, assim como Desmond. Todos estavam curiosos com aquela figura e ansiosos para usarem o barco em busca de resgate, mas ninguém se atrevia a externar suas opiniões. Depois de tantos desaparecidos, arriscar-se a sair agora poderia ser fatal.

Na escotilha, as coisas estavam tranqüilas. Eko quase não saia da frente do computador enquanto Desmond resmungava e perambulava como um animal enjaulado. Não tinha ânimo de sair e enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas na praia e ver a esperança em seus olhos, quando ele sabia que não havia esperança para nenhum deles. Aquele lugar tinha sido esquecido, e só restava a eles conviver com aquilo.

Descobrir que Jin havia desaparecido foi só o começo dos problemas para o grupo. Após uma pequena busca que logo se revelou infrutífera, debaixo de uma chuva que parecia não ter fim, Kate e Locke voltaram a se reunir com Ana Lucia e Sayid debaixo de um abrigo improvisado.

"Eles vão nos pegar um a um?" Kate estava apavorada.

"Não sei Kate, mas isso é estranho. Quando fomos atacados na praia, logo que chegamos, eles levaram vários de uma vez." Ana Lucia arrepiou-se ao lembrar do que tinha passado naqueles primeiros dias naquele lugar.

"Precisamos voltar, e rápido. Os ferimentos do Sawyer podem piorar, ainda mais com a umidade trazida pela chuva. Ficou claro para todos que isto foi uma armadilha?" Sayid foi incisivo.

No mesmo instante, a chuva parou, tão repentinamente como tinha começado.

"Rápido, vamos embora." Locke queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível.

"Locke, acho melhor ficarmos aqui. Já está escuro e o Sawyer ainda está desacordado. Sairmos agora nos tornará alvo fácil para eles. Aqui poderemos nos proteger melhor." Ana Lucia olhava para o texano deitado, a água encharcando as bandagens.

"Ela está certa, vamos descansar, comer alguma coisa e amanhã cedo voltamos." Sayid falou já reforçando o abrigo.

"Certo, vamos nos revezar na vigia. Vou tentar fazer uma fogueira." Locke concordou, saindo em busca de madeira seca, o que era improvável, mas não podeia ficar parado.

Acomodaram-se e passaram a noite ali. Pela manhã descobriram que todos os rastros estavam apagados, e os corpos haviam desaparecido. Carregando Sawyer, Ana Lucia e Sayid seguiram Kate e Locke. Logo descobriram que estavam perdidos.

Jack chegou rápido à enfermaria, abrindo a porta sem ruído. Na mesma hora Juliet se virou e Jack se viu encarando um belíssimo par de olhos azuis, emoldurados por um cabelo liso e loiro.

"_Linda._" Ele pensou abismado.

"_Uau...esse é o famoso Jack Shepard? Com certeza as fotos não fazem jus a esses olhos. E que corpo!_" Juliet se deixou encarar sem pressa.

Jack piscou os olhos e voltou à realidade, os olhos de Kate sobrepondo-se aquela imagem loira. Ela falou primeiro:

"Dr. Jack Shepard? Prazer, eu sou a Drª Juliet."

Jack apertou a mãe estendida para ele, um toque breve e firme. Soltou-se e abriu a boca para perguntar quem era a paciente e porque ela estava ali, quando Juliet afastou-se para que ele pudesse ver o rosto da mulher deitada ali. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e de sua garganta estrangulada saiu uma única palavra:

"Sun?"

Continua...


End file.
